Samurai
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Un amor irrefrenable, enfrentado a todos y a todo, incluso a ellos mismos. SasuHina/Longfic. •Próximo capitulo: 20-12.
1. El Samurai desconocido

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts _

* * *

_Mírame a los ojos y mira este lugar_

_**todas las heridas**__, quieren respirar._

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**_ "El Samurai desconocido"_

_**M**_ientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana del jinrikisha donde viajaba recordaba; no le había importado abandonar todo, ni sus comodidades, ni sus preciosos kimonos. Ni mucho menos le importó la furia que desataría su padre cuando se entere de su partida.

Claro, porque se había escapado por la noche sin que nadie lo sospechase. Ella era una mujer refinada y bien. Pero todo era menos importante que el estado de su hermano Neji, se encontraba gravemente herido en Saihō-ji, y ella viajaría días enteros para poder cuidarlo.

Apenas leyó la carta que Hanabi encontró en la puerta de la mansión, supo que iría para hacer lo posible para traerlo sano y salvo. Ella era todo lo que el tenía.

Neji Hyūga era el mayor de los tres hermanos Hyūga; vivió una infancia vacía conteniendo deseos implacables de cumplir un osado sueño imposible. Cuando tenía catorce años tuvo el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a su padre. "Quiero ser Samurai" -dijo.

Podía ser que lo desease, pero sí lo hacia, tendría que irse de su hogar para nunca más volver. Su clan era prestigioso y de la realeza, era indigno tener a un guerrero en el. ¿Qué rayos pensarían de ellos el resto de las personas?.

Hinata Hyūga sufrió luego de ver a su hermano partir; nadie la protegía, alegraba y divertía como él.

—Ya llegamos señorita Hyūga —la voz de quién la transportaba disipó sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —llevaba un kimono azul con un bordado plateado y su cabello recogido—, asombroso lugar —dijo para sí.

—Ciertamente —contestó su ayudante mientras cargaba con su equipaje—. Debemos cruzar más de tres puentes antes de llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra su hermano.

Mientras se dirigía a su objetivo, Hinata contemplaba el verde del lugar; los puentes rojos cubiertos por la vegetación, las farolas y los cerezos en plena estación. Aunque un nudo de preocupación estaba alojado en su garganta desde que emprendió el largo viaje.

Subieron una escalera entre la verde frondosidad y se toparon con la puerta de un templo. Tocaron la respectiva campana. Un hombre de cabellos plateados, con su rostro totalmente cubierto por una especie de velo exceptuando el ojo derecho, salió a su encuentro.

—Señorita Hinata Hyūga —hizo una reverencia—, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y estoy a cargo del templo —Hinata y su ayudante lo imitaron—. Imagino que antes de cualquier otro tipo de presentación formal quiere ver a su hermano.

—Se lo agradecería. ¿Comó se encuentra él?.

—Estable.

—¿Consciente?.

—Sólo por momentos. Sígame por favor —la condujo por un largo pasillo. Cuadros de antiguos guerreros japoneses decoraban el lugar—, en aquella habitación —señaló una puerta roja.

Se dirigió hacia allí, su preocupación y al mismo tiempo felicidad de ver a su hermano le hicieron olvidar los principios de cualquier persona. No tocó la puerta. Al ingresar vio un futón y a su hermano reposando despierto en este; a su lado un hombre arrodillado parecía conversar con él.

Quedo paralizada. Pero que malos modales mostró al olvidarse de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Hermana, realmente estas aquí —Neji apenas podía elevar su tono de tipo que estaba arrodillado poseía una hakama negra y una camisa blanca. Tenia el cabello negro y su piel era casi tan pálida como la de ella. Él viró y clavo dos intensos ojos negros como la noche en ella. Ese acto la puso incomoda y nerviosa. Retrocedió dos pasos y dijo—: Pe-perdón... Me retíro —y salió corriendo del lugar. Cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando en el pasillo, con ambas manos en el pecho. ¿Quien era ese extraño y por que tenía una mirada tan fría?

Cuando logro tranquilizarse, la puerta se abrió y el extraño de la mirada asesina se retiró. No la saludo, siquiera la miró. Que modales. Realmente era un tipo mucho más alto que ella e imponente.

Ingreso nuevamente a la habitación y acto seguido corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó hermano?.

—Me hirieron de gravedad la pierna derecha —se le dificultaba hablar—. Tengo una enorme infección.

—Por kami-sama. —Hinata se tapó la boca y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—No llores pequeña... —sonrió amablemente—, son los gajes del oficio —sintió orgullo al pensar que su hermano se encargaba de defender la nación. Neji la miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer —Hinata se sonrojó.

—Di-disculpe mi intromisión hermano pero... ¿Quién era ese hombre? —Neji rió.

—¿Ese hombre?, es apenas un año mayor que tú.

Realmente no parecía serlo.

—Es un Samurai y un gran amigo mío.

—E-entiendo... ¿Cual es su nombre?.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Glosario**

Jinrikisha: Carruaje japonés.

Futón: Cama japonesa.

Hakama: La hakama (袴 hakama) es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Posteriormente se convirtió en un símbolo de status o posición, algo que permitía distinguir rápidamente a un samurai.

* * *

_¿Que tal?_

Este capitulo fue editado, y lo van a ser todos por Konkretts. Quería darle las gracias, por que realmente es fue y será de mucha ayuda en este proyecto. Saludos !

_Gracias por leer;_

** S****aludos Sasuhinistas!**


	2. La eterna guerra de los clanes

Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta:_ Konkretts._

* * *

_Han envejecido adictos al poder_

_quiebra en sus arrugas, __**una nueva piel.**_

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** "La Eterna Guerra de los Clanes"

_**F**_ue una larga e intensa reunión la que tuvo Hinata Hyūga con su hermano. De hecho, desde que Neji había tomado la contundente decisión de partir, ellos no se volvieron a ver. El le relató desde sus inicios en el mundo Samurai cuando prometió respetar el Código de Bushido, hasta que finalmente fue herido de gravedad en su última batalla.

Ella le narró la situación en su Clan, la excelencia de sus notas en sus estudios de Medicina, lo hostil que solía ser su padre Hiashi con ella y su hermana. Le enseñó los libros que había llevado para entretenerse en el largo viaje y por último le comentó que él le había propuesto matrimonio.

—¿El fue quien te ayudó a escaparte de la mansión verdad? ¿Y cual fue tu respuesta?.

—En verdad el fue quien solventó los gastos del viaje y se está ocupando de cubrirme, si no fuese por el yo no estaría aquí —Suspiró—. No hubo respuesta hermano.

—Nunca lo viste más que como un amigo —Neji estaba exhausto, se le dificultaba cada vez más poder hablar.

—Fue el hermano mayor que adopté, luego de tú partida —le sonrió amablemente.

_**•.•.•.•**_

_**L**_a noche hacía su aparición convirtiendo el templo y a sus respectivos paisajes en algo mágico.

El viaje también la había dejado extenuada y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tomar un baño y descansar pero eso por el momento le iba a ser imposible; aún no se le había designado una habitación y tenia que cenar, además de conocer al resto de las personas que habitaban en el templo y por supuesto, agradecerles por dejarla permanecer alojada en un templo de budismo zen.

Agotador. Hinata juró que estaba perdida en los pasillos del templo hasta que percibió un delicioso aroma que la guió directamente hasta el comedor. Sobre una mesa yacían todo tipo de alimentos que poseían una tentadora apariencia.

—Espero que los alimentos que le ofrecemos sean de su agrado, señorita Hyūga —Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y pacíficos ojos azules hizo su aparición en la sala, a su lado, una mujer de estatura menor al hombre le dijo—: Es un placer tener a la hermana del Genio Hyuga en nuestro hogar —Su cabello era largo y rojo como la mismísima sangre. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos, no lograba definir si estos eran azules o grises.

«El Genio Hyūga». Sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte; que orgullosa estaba de su hermano.

—Mu-muchas gracias por la comida y el hospedaje señor y señora... —Hinata desvió su mirada hacia a un lado, pensando que todavía no sabía cuales eran sus nombres.

—Kushina y Minato Uzumaki, para servirle —Mostró una cordial sonrisa—. Nos encargamos de cuidar el lugar mientras Kakashi-sensei hace sus rondas, ¿Sabes?, el siempre se encuentra muy ocupado.

—Es un gusto, Señor y Señora Uzumaki —hizo una reverencia, luego se sentó en la mesa. Todos comenzaron a cenar.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero... ¿Que tipo de actividades son las que se llevan a cabo en el templo?. —Ese era el punto débil de Hinata: la curiosidad.

—Claro, eres ajena a este lugar —Minato respondió y aclaró su garganta —Pero supongo que tienes conocimientos acerca de las guerras...

—Si —Lo interrumpió Hinata—, la rivalidad entre los dos grandes clanes de Japón: Los Minamoto y los Taira —Le gustaba leer sobre Samurais e imaginar las aventuras que vivía su hermano mientras Hiashi no la veía. Había desarrollado una gran admiración por esos nobles guerreros.

—Exacto —Concluyó Minato quién luego, dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa quién parecía querer continuar con la historia—, una rivalidad eterna en verdad. Como sabrás los ganadores fueron los Minamoto, quedándose con las tierras cultivables de Japón y con todo el poder político en si —Hinata asintió atenta—. Me refiero a eterna por que ésta zona está siendo disputada por el clan Minamoto: autoritarios y sangrientos. Contra la resistencia que lograron formar durante años los Taira.

¿Pero que es lo que tenia que ver su hermano Neji con todo este asunto entre familias?

—A los Taira se les asignaron tierras, claro que pequeñas en comparación a las que poseía el clan vencedor —Minato retomó la palabra—. Los Minamoto no contaron con lo fértil que estás se volverían con el tiempo y ahora sus descendientes las reclaman. Quedando en el medio poblaciones destruidas y miles de inocentes muertos.

—¿E-entonces es posible que... que seamos atacados en cualquier momento? —Cuestionó Hinata y tragó en seco.

—No exactamente. Hay un pacto actualmente: Los Minamoto se quedan con el territorio ganado en su última batalla y no avanzan, siempre que los Taira no ingresen en su territorio.

—Pero de vez en cuando el código es violado debido a que la gente que vive en la zona de los Taira es extremadamente pobre y deben ingresar ocultos en la zona Minamoto para proveerse —Kushina interrumpió—, entonces es cuando se desata una masacre. Deberías saber que tu hermano Neji ha defendido miles de almas inocentes siento intermediario entre ambos clanes, pero podrás ver que aun no se ha ganado la confianza total de los Minamoto, podrás ver su pierna. —Suspiró afligida.

Hinata pronto sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y emoción. Su hermano era todo un héroe.

—Hay algo que debes saber antes de caminar libremente por el lugar Hinata —el semblante de Minato se volvió serio—. Esta zona es de los Minamoto, y ellos no saben que aquí hospedamos Samurais de los Taira, si se enterasen, no se que podría pasar.

—¿Kakashi-sensei protege a los Samurai de los Taira? —preguntó.

—Así es. El fue un Samurai que peleo por los derechos de los asentamientos en la zona Taira. Se retiró e ingresó en el budismo zen, de ahí se hizo cargo del templo y finge a los ojos de todos ser servidor de los Minamoto, mientras a sus espaldas brinda ayuda a los Samurais oponentes, quienes lucharon para que sus pueblos no sean invadidos por el feudalismo de los Minamoto. Kakashi se crió en tierras de los Taira y luchó por ellos, por eso siempre tenemos generales de los Minamoto rondando el lugar, no te asustes si los ves deambulando por ahí.

—Es... una historia increíble.

—Hemos pasado momentos difíciles —Kushina pareció entristecer—, Recuerdo cuando gente de los Minamoto secuestro a nuestro hijo Naruto por que creían que teníamos algo que ver con los Taira —Tapó su boca y una lagrima se le escapó.

—Si no fuera por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto no estaría entre nosotros —dijo Minato seriamente abrazando a su esposa.

Sasuke Uchiha: el Samurai de mirada escalofriante.

—¿Quién es el —no soportando más la duda preguntó. Necesitaba escuchar de el, no sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba.

—Sasuke Uchiha es un Samurai de los Taira —dijo Kushina cambiando su mirada triste por una alegre—, el templo tiene las puertas abiertas para el a toda hora desde que en un hecho desinteresado se arriesgó a entrar en el fuerte de los Minamoto, solamente el y su katana y trajo sano y salvo a nuestro hijo. Se enfrentó a decenas de hombres y solo volvió con una herida en la zona abdominal. Para nosotros... —Tomó la mano de Minato—. Es un hijo más.

Hinata quedó fascinada con la historia; Sasuke era casi como los héroes Samurais que leía en los libros prohibidos que le enviaba su hermano todos los años. ¡Y apenas era mayor que ella!.

Unos inexorables deseos de verlo le surgieron de lo más profundo de su ser.

_****__**•.•.•.•**_

_**L**_uego de alojarse en su nueva habitación con privilegiada vista al lago del jardín principal del templo, decidió tomar un baño. Ingresó en el agua caliente y mientras sus músculos se relajaban su mente comenzó a trabajar.

Sasuke Uchiha: un guerrero Samurai Taira, que no posee el apellido de el clan ¿por que misterioso hecho peleará?. Alto e imponente; el filo de una Katana lo separaba de doce samurais. Y acabó con todos, ¡Realmente acabó con todos!. Desearía poder ver la cicatriz que lleva en su abdomen.

Y tocarla...

«¡¿Que pensamientos impuros estas teniendo Hinata Hyūga?!» Sumergió su cabeza dentro de la tina para disipar todo pensamiento inapropiado ¡pero es que si apenas se lo había cruzado una sola vez!.

Salió de la ducha. Se colocó su ropa de dormir e ingresó en el mundo de los sueños. Pero antes pensó:

«Ya nos volveremos a ver, Samurai»

* * *

Gracias por **comentar y opinar;**

**Saludos Sasuhinistas !**


	3. La masacre del clan Uchiha

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecer a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts._

* * *

_En los templos de clemencia muchos dioses, mucha dolencia_

_se disputan territorios conquistados_

_** el sacrificio eres tu.**_

**Capítulo 3:** _"La Masacre del Clan Uchiha"_

_**S**_e hubiera sentido encantada de poder comparar el amanecer en Saihō-Ji con el encanto nocturno que este brindaba; pero se encontraba agotada y su reloj biológico decidió que a media mañana comenzaría su día. Elongó su cuerpo. Abrió el ventanal de su habitación y respiró desde el balcón el aire fresco que brindaba la mañana.

Este día luciría un kimono blanco con bordados de flores en tonos violetas en la parte inferior del mismo. Recogió su cabello como acostumbraba y lo adornó con un ramillete de flores de cerezo blancas que recolecto apenas ingresaban al predio el día anterior.

Se veía tan llena de luz que Neji juro que su hermana podría hacer sentir insegura a la mismísima diosa Amaterasu.

La visita matutina al cuarto de su hermano le trajo grandes noticias: Neji se había alimentado luego de cuatro días sin probar bocado. El apetito era señal de mejoría.

Mientras desayunaba Kushina le recomendó visitar uno de los jardines del templo; en este existía una gran cantidad de cerezos y al estar estos en estación, el suelo se teñía de rosa. «Las puertas del cielo» le llamaban los visitantes.

Sin más se encaminó a su destino. Mientras recorría el sitio y admiraba la belleza del mismo repasaba las lineas que su hermano le había preparado y se suponía que debería decir si repentinamente se topaba con algún general de los Minamoto.

Una conversación no muy lejana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo distinguir a pocos metros de distancia la espalda de Kakashi y junto a el un sujeto de espalda también, que vestía una hakama gris y una camisa negra sin mangas.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al notar un detalle: Se trataba de el.

Con el sigilo propio de un gato se oculto en el cerezo más próximo a ella y comenzó a escuchar. Por que claro, es muy curiosa. Mientras observaba pudo ojear la amplia espalda del Samurai, los enormes y musculosos brazos y la katana que llevaba cruzada. «La katana con la que venció a los doce samurai». -Pensó.

—La curiosidad se atreve más contra lo que más se prohíbe —Dijo Kakashi elevando el tono de voz. Hinata tragó en seco.

—¿Que piensa usted de ello Señorita Hyūga? —se volteó para mirarla al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se volteaba y la miraba de reojo con un semblante duro.

Esa mirada penetrante otra vez.

En un acto casi instintivo se oculto detrás del árbol cerrando los ojos y apretándolos como si de alguna forma hacerlo la transportaría mágicamente hacia algún otro lugar. Sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar y su transpiración se volvía fría.

Segundos más tarde se atrevió a correr hasta llegar al templo, una vez en el interior del mismo caminó a pasos agigantados hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó contra esta. Se dejó caer. Una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, tocó sus mejillas: estaban hirviendo.

* * *

_**E**_xcusó su ausencia en el almuerzo diciendo que se sentía un poco enferma. No quería salir, siquiera mirar por la ventana. Estaba tan avergonzada de si misma. Espiar detrás de un árbol, palidecer como si hubiese visto un espíritu, no saludar educadamente por segunda vez y el terrible broche de oro: huir corriendo despavorida en medio de un templo buda.

Patético, Hinata.

Las primeras horas de la tarde fueron las que convencieron a Hinata de abandonar su escondite e ir a ver como se encontraba su hermano. Mientras marchaba por el pasillo miraba con recelo hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

Suspiró aliviada y tomó el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Neji pero este se movió solo y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y se encontró de nuevo con el par de ojos negros que la venían atormentando desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Quedo frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que el Samurai Taira: Sasuke Uchiha.

No es verdad.

Los ojos la observaron desde arriba hacia abajo y cambiaron de rumbo hacia el pasillo. Sasuke la había ignorado por segunda vez; y a ella de una extraña y misteriosa manera le dolió.

—De... desde pequeña me enseñaron que es poco cortés no saludar a las personas —exclamó, no pudiendo contenerse más al verlo alejarse por el pasillo. El guerrero detuvo su paso y la miró por sobre la espalda—. Desde pequeño me enseñaron que es poco cortés escuchar una conversación ajena escondido detrás de un árbol.

Hinata sintió como si desde más arriba alguien hubiera soltado una enorme roca y la dejara caer justo encima de ella.

—Yo... yo sólo... —estaba comenzando a enrojecer. El héroe Samurai volvió a su posición y retomó su camino.

—No es como sí en verdad me importe —la chica apretó los labios y sintió una ola de furia recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ingresó a la habitación de su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido. La paredes temblaron cuando Hinata cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa pobre puerta? —Neji rió divertido, ver a su hermana infantilmente enojada era impagable.

—¿Cual es su problema? —Hinata se arrodilló junto al futón y se cruzó de brazos; tal como lo haría una niña encaprichada.

—Te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, hermana —Neji dejó salir una carcajada. Hinata rodó los ojos.  
—Pero que malos modales tiene.

—Sasuke Uchiha vivía con su hermano y sus padres en los montes que se encuentran en el territorio Minamoto ex- territorio Taira —dijo su hermano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sentarse.

—Ese Samurai malhumorado no es de mi interés —Bufó.

—Su clan entero fue asesinado frente a sus ojos cuando apenas tenia cinco años de edad —El semblante de Neji se volvió serio. La cara de Hinata se desfiguró al mismo tiempo que tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

—Ahora escúchame atentamente —Prosiguió—. Los Uchiha se encontraban en una excelente posición económica debido a trabajaban arduamente las tierras en las cuales vivían y vendían sus materia prima a casi todas las aldeas próximas. Su hermano Itachi era un Samurai formidable, la promesa de la resistencia de los Taira, el orgullo de su padre y el ejemplo de su hermano menor. Solían ser una familia muy unida y trabajadora.

— Por favor hermano no me diga: "hasta que un día" —Hinata se mordió los labios preocupada.

—Lo lamento Hinata, pero así fueron las cosas —miró hacia un lado—. Una noche Samurais de los Minamoto ingresaron en los montes cargándose a todos los habitantes de la zona; hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños. Itachi logró ocultar a Sasuke en un sótano que se encontraba bajo la sala principal de la casa de los Uchiha y antes del enfrentamiento le dijo estas últimas palabras: "Sasuke, te voy a obsequiar mi Katana, siempre la anhelaste y nunca te permití siquiera acercarte a ella, pero no quiero que la vayas a buscar hasta que puedas ver los rayos del sol penetrar las hendijas del techo del sótano, no te muevas, siquiera respires y recuerda esto si eres paciente en un momento de ira te ahorrarás cien años de tristeza, solo kami sabe cuanto te quiero hermanito... quiero que te tapes los oídos". Pero el pequeño Sasuke hizo caso omiso a esta ultima indicación.

—No... no me diga que él... —los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a derramar lágrimas a montones.

—Si, es lo que estas pensando: esa noche presenció el asesinato se toda su familia.

Hinata sintió marearse. Sintió su pecho doler. Sintió nauseas y decidió salir a tomar aire. Necesitaba despejar la mente. Volvió al jardín de los cerezos y se sentó bajo uno de estos.

¿Como pude haber prejuzgado de tal forma a una persona que sufrió de semejante manera? Se sentía horrible, despiadada.

—Rei.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar y reconocer aquella voz. Parado al lado suyo se encontraba nuevamente el titanico tipo de la mirada atroz.

—¿Re... rei? —apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

—Rei: Cortesía —Hinata lo miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y vengo a ofrecerle mis disculpas por mi intolerable comportamiento hace una hora atrás. Espero que me pueda perdonar —su  
semblante seguía siendo serio de todas  
formas.

—Dis... discúlpeme usted a mi por el acontecimiento de hoy por la mañana, yo... yo solo pasaba por el lugar y...

—No hace falta —la interrumpió—. Seque sólo estaba recorriendo el lugar.

Pudo observar que la camisa negra se encontraba abierta hasta la altura del pecho mostrando la cicatriz del abdomen. Imágenes paganas comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente. Exhaló profundamente intentando evadirlas.

—¿Qué... qué es Rei?

—Un samurai recibe mas respeto por su manera de tratar a los demás que por su  
destreza en el campo del batalla —se sentó a su lado bajo el gran cerezo.  
Hinata frunció el ceño demostrando que aún seguía sin poder comprender a que venia todo eso.

—Pertenece al Código de Bushido que es...

—Los siete principios que debe respetar un samurai —completó la frase.

—Exactamente señorita... —marco una leve sonrisa de lado.

—Hyūga. Hinata Hyūga.

—Un lugar soleado —se colocó en una posición relajada—. Parece que le gusta  
visitar el segundo jardín.

—Lo he adoptado como mi lugar favorito —recordó que el incidente de la mañana había sido en ese mismo lugar y se sonrojó. Sasuke lo notó. —¿Usted tiene un lugar de preferencia? —para evadir cualquier conversación relacionada con ese hecho humillante continúo.

—Si, pero es muy lejos de aquí —miró al cielo—, De todos modos soy de los que piensa que hay hechos puntuales y únicos que son los que hacen a un lugar memorable y especial —la miró fijamente—. Mírelo de este modo, nunca más volveremos estar aquí en este exacto momento... nunca serás nuevamente tan hermosa como lo eres justo ahora.

Una mezcla de fascinación y felicidad desataron un extraño cosquilleo en el  
interior de Hinata. Dejándola sin una sola palabra ¿Que era lo que tenia este  
hombre?. Repentinamente Sasuke se paró sobresaltando a Hinata. Miró en dirección al templo.

—Creo que tenemos visitas —la miró con seriedad—. Le pido de favor que actúe como sí nunca me hubiese visto en la vida.

Y se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a una Hinata descolocada, sumergida en un mar de dudas. Pero si había algo que tenia muy en claro: ya había definido cual era el hecho que hacia del segundo jardín un lugar especial.


	4. El trato

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts._

* * *

_Caen las fronteras de la desigualdad_

_vuelven los **fantasmas** de nuestra humanidad._

**Capítulo 4:** _"El Trato"_

_**E**_l Kamishimo totalmente verde. Exacto, lo reconoció desde el primer momento en que vio al sujeto de largos cabellos rubios aproximarse hacia ella: era un general de los Minamoto.

Intentó lucir una posición firme y un porte aristocrático. «Tranquilidad por sobre todo» Se repetía mentalmente. Cuando el hombre se hizo presente ante Hinata. Ella se paró y le sonrió cordialmente.

—Con que tengo el honor de conocer a la hermana del Genio Hyūga —Sonrió ampliamente; llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un enorme mechón de doradas hebras cubría por completo la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules y ella noto un extraño aire de malicia en su mirada.

—La... la misma —hizo una reverencia. El tipo se mordió el labio inferior mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo. Esta última acción le estaba causando incomodidad.

—Mi nombre es Deidara y soy el Samurai que lidera una de las tropas de los Minamoto —Tocó la naginata que llevaba colgando a su derecha. Hinata de solo escuchar el apellido Minamoto pensó en la masacre del Clan Uchiha, y un odio intenso recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Es... es todo un placer —mintió.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Por la zona se rumoreaba de su llegada y su belleza, pero para serle sincero Hinata, se han quedado cortos de palabras —se le acercó demasiado. Hinata fingió una sonrisa y de una forma sutil retrocedió dos pasos. Algo estaba mal en ese tipo.

—Gra... gracias, creo.

—Es una real pena que un hombre tan inteligente como lo es su hermano, se este desperdiciando en defender la mugre de las aldeas de los Taira —casi escupió estas últimas palabras.

Se sintió indignada al escuchar semejante comentario despectivo. Tuvo unos implacables deseos de abofetearlo una o varias veces. Pero respiró y recordó las indicaciones de Neji.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, General. Es lamentable —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Parece ser que usted también resulta ser poseedora de una gran inteligencia. Me gustaría poder enseñarle los mejores paisajes de nuestras tierras —¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando? Hinata sintió repulsión.

—En este momento me encuentro yendo a atender a mi hermano. Lo dejaremos para otro día, General. Fue un gusto —y sin esperar respuesta partió hacia el templo a paso ligero, como escapándose.

Deidara se quedó mirándola de una forma perversa mientras ella desaparecía por entre los cerezos. Nadie nunca lo rechazaba.

* * *

_**L**_uego de ver a su hermano totalmente dormido, lo cubrió con una manta y le midió la temperatura corporal. Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo logro ver aproximarse a Sasuke. Era peligroso que él este ahí, así que corrió hasta su posición.

—Sasuke, debes ocultarte. Deidara aun no se ha ido.

—Parece que ya tuviste la suerte de encontrártelo —Sasuke ironizó sonriendo de lado.

Entre tanto, lograron escuchar la voz de personas conversando que parecían aproximarse; el samurai en un acto instintivo tomó a Hinata del brazo y la arrastro hacia la habitación mas cercana a ellos. Ella soltó un pequeño grito que el logró ahogar con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cintura contra la pared. No la estaba mirando, parecía estar totalmente atento a la conversación.

—Seria de una gran ayuda Kakashi, que me brinde un poco más de la información que le estoy solicitando —Era la voz de Deidara. ¿La había estado siguiendo?

—No me parece que sea un tema de su incumbencia.

—Vamos, solo responde esa sola pregunta ¿Lo está o no?.

—Esta bien. Hinata Hyūga está comprometida con un hombre de poder que se quedó en Tokio, se le conoce como: Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke enterró su negra mirada en Hinata. Ella pudo notar como los orificios de su nariz comenzaban a dilatarse. Estaba furioso. Era prisionera de una cárcel de músculos. El firme pecho del Uchiha estaba oprimiendo su pequeñez. Mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero también era verdad que estaba aterrada.

Cuando las voces en el pasillo lograron disiparse, Sasuke quitó la mano de la boca de ella, para luego deslizar esta hacia su cuello.

—¿Así que existe un tal Gaara?.

—Ss... si —contestó tímidamente.

—Al diablo con él entonces —la tomó de la nuca y la besó.

La lengua del guerrero separó rápidamente sus labios y chocó con la de ella. Sentir la intensidad y humedad del beso le hizo temblar cada parte de su cuerpo; le tomó las manos y las presionó por sobre su cabeza, contra la pared. Repentinamente el picaporte de la habitación comenzó a moverse.

—Hinata ¿Te encuentras ahí?.

—Por dios, es la voz de mi hermano —susurró.

—Veté de aquí, yo saldré después —le ordenó soltandola. Hinata acomodó sus vestiduras y atravesó la puerta.

—¿Que hacías ahí? —Neji a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba recostado en la pared.

—Es...es que todavía no logro orientarme bien —mintió.

—Dijiste que había sido un favor.

—No... no entiendo que dices hermano.

—¡Te comprometiste con Gaara a cambio de su ayuda! —le gritó—. Escuché la conversación de Kakashi con Deidara.

—¡Pu-puedo explicarlo Neji! —Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos de un modo frenético.

—Te vas a casar con una persona que no amas, me decepcionas —Dio media vuelta, ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta bajo llave. Hinata corrió y comenzó a golpear esta mientras gritaba.

— ¡Es que no había otra manera! por favor hermano ¡entiendame!.

—Si fuera tu consciencia te diría que no fue un plan muy inteligente —Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

—¡¿Que podría haber hecho?!, ¡no tienes idea de lo que es mi familia! —Hinata le gritó, se encontraba en un estado nervioso severo. Él sonrió de lado.

—Agradece que tienes una —Le hizo un gesto con las cejas y se retiró. Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La situación era un completo desastre.


	5. La obsesión de Gaara

Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: Konkretts.

Capitulo dedicado A mi gran colega Konkretts, quien se toma la molestia de leer todos los capítulos, editarlos y mejorarlos con su gran ingenio y creatividad. Gracias de todo corazón. Hoy Gaara hace su aparición for you.

* * *

_Amate y salvate._

**Capítulo 5**: _"La Obsesión de Gaara" _

_**E**_se olor a tierra mojada, sólo podía anticipar un sólo hecho: diluviaría en Saihō-Ji.

—Incluso las tormentas más hostíles, deben ser un espectáculo digno de admirar en este lugar —Hinata se encontraba sentada en los escalones de una de las galerías del templo, reflexionando; tenia que explicarle a su hermano acerca del compromiso con Gaara, quería disculparse con Sasuke. El beso no abandonaba su mente por un segundo.

—Sí hay tormenta, hay arcoiris.

—¿Como está Kakashi-sensei? —saludo. ¿A caso ese hombre sólo hablaba usando proverbios?

—Lo importante ahora es saber como se encuentra usted Señorita Hyūga —También parecía leer mentes.

—No fue mi intención hacerla discutir con su hermano, creí que el estaba informado acerca de... —se sentó junto a ella.

—Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo —interrumpió su disculpa suspirando intensamente, mientras miraba las grises nubes aproximarse.

—¿Lo ama? —Hinata se arrebató.

—Yo...

—¿Que tal si me cuenta esa historia? —tras dudarlo un momento, sólo atinó a asentír candída, al tiempo que aclaraba su garganta.

* * *

_**T**_odos los clanes más prestigiosos de Tokio se encontraban revolucionados con la llegada de los nuevos vecinos. Era una familia proveniente del norte de Arabia; eran dueños de una fabrica de armas bélicas, y se mudaban a Japón para poder extender sus acciones aprovechando la situación que se vivía en todo el país.

Se organizó una cena y el clan Hyūga no podía faltar. La familia estaba compuesta por el dueño de la factoría, su esposa y sus dos hijos; Gaara de la misma edad que Neji y la hermana del este primero: Temari. Los niños fueron presentados por ambos padres apenas comenzó la velada, de esta forma ellos podrían hablar en completa tranquilidad de negocios.

Solamente kami sabe que fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Gaara cuando vio a esa pequeña niña de cabello azul y ojos perlados esconderse tímidamente detrás de su padre; para ese entonces Hinata tenia cinco años de edad y Gaara catorce.

Luego de esa noche y durante ese año, el chico del desierto y Neji fueron vecinos y grandes amigos. Ambos solían tomar prestadas armas Samurais de la fabrica de su padre y luchar por horas. Siempre hasta que la pequeña Hinata se acercaba tímidamente. Jugueteando con los dedos cuestionaba si ella podría participar y Gaara se lo negaba rotundamente, ya que podía lastimarse, pero para que la niña no llorase, él le prometía dulces y un paseo por el parque. La pequeña Hyūga asentía contenta, y así era como siempre ambos se iban de la mano, Mientras Neji los miraba extrañado preguntándose por que en vez de llevar a la pequeña Temari a pasear, sacaba a su hermana.

El fraternal e incondicional amor que Gaara sentía por Hinata, cambió cuando ella fue quien cumplió catorce y su cuerpo dejaba de ser el de una niña, para convertirse en el de una mujer. Desde su adolescencia se destacó por ser poseedora de unas prometedoras curvas; pero sus facciones seguirían siendo siempre las de una angelical niña.

Gaara tenia veintitrés años, y encontraba irresistible ver como el largo cabello de Hinata desbordaba como una cascada azul sobre su espalda. Desde allí comenzó a soñar con ella todas las noches; ya no habría paseos al parque, ni dulces. Ya no podría estar a su lado sin sentir ese incontenible deseo de acariciarla, ya no podría acercarse a su boca sin desearla de una implacable forma.

Pasaban los años y Gaara reprimía sus sentimientos. Ella era varios años menor que el; era también la hermana de su único amigo quien además solía ser muy protector con ella.

Se la pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su cuarto estudiando los libros de economía que su padre le había exigido leer -ya que estaba destinado a ser el heredero de la empresa-, mientras tragaba en seco al escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata cuando andaba deambulando por su casa en compañía de su hermana Temari.

Una tarde de verano, mucho tiempo después de la partida de Neji. Se encontraba recostando sin camisa en el pasto imaginando su futuro en la empresa al lado de Hinata. Sus ojos agua marina se dilataron al ver a su platónico amor desvestirse en la ventana de la habitación de su hermana. Sintió como en su boca se acumulaba saliva y corrió hacia el baño.

Al mojarse la cabeza con el agua helada se juró que el estaría con ella, sea como sea. Pero la oportunidad nunca llegaba a pesar de estar la mayor parte del día juntos.

Años después, la oportunidad llega sola golpeando su puerta; Hinata llega conmocionada con una carta en su mano, Gaara se niega a ser cómplice de tal locura, y la Hyūga, le ofrece cualquier cosa a cambio de su ayuda, «Lo que sea». Sufrió un desmayo y estuvo un día con fiebre luego escuchar la propuesta de el pelirrojo, pero claro, estaba que no podía negarse. Era la vida de su hermano la que estaba en juego.

* * *

—Lo amo. Cuando Neji partió el ocupó ese vacío automáticamente, me resultará difícil comenzar a verlo de otra forma —Las lagrimas hacían su aparición en sus ojos, sus labios temblaban.

—Entonces, estás destinada a vivir una vida de infelicidad, a cambio de haber estado en uno de los momentos más difíciles que tu hermano a atravesado.

—¿Usted cree que es ridículo?.

—Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas. Neji se desenfadará, nadie lo amará como lo amas tu —se paró y estiró su mano hacia su dirección—. ¿Cenamos?.

Hinata asintió aceptando el gesto.

* * *

• Que alguien me diga si Titanes del pacifico no es una copia de Evangelion o yo estoy loca. No se que tiene que ver con todo esto de los Samurais, pero quería preguntarselos jajaja.

Neko-Chan: Que bueno es tener una nueva lectora, que seas argenta y que me ames... jajajaja . Me alegra que te hayas enganchado con el fic y espero no decepcionarte, pero queda mucho sasuhina por delante así que calculo que no! ;). Los Argentinos somos mala onda, a veces creo que nací en el continente equivocado jajaj, pero podemos demostrar que no somos así, por lo que a mi me respecta me encanta conocer gente de otros lugares y conocer sus culturas y formas de vida, aprender de ellos y vos me resultaste muy simpática :3. Gracias por leer y dejar tu hermoso review, Cuídate mucho ! y no te preocupes espero a tus vecinos y a los Minamoto con mi Katana en la puerta :D !

Konkretts: ¿Que decirte colega? sabes absolutamente todo antes de que suceda jajaj ;). Lo que coloco antes de las historias en una canción de La Ley que es una banda chilena y se llama "Amate y Salvate" te la recomiendo, muy buena. Yo creo que vos tenes mas ganas de comprometerte con Gaara que Hinata jajaj ! Como te dije, espero que este cap haya cumplido tus expectativas en relación al querido colorado jajaj. Gracias por las correcciones, sin vos este fic seria un completo desastre. Saludos grosa!

isiiiwhis: Lamento haberte sorprendido así de la nada, es que Sasuke es impulsivo y celosito ;) jaja, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, saludos!

Msdupree22: Presente! jaja discúlpame la demora!

Miko Dark of the Moon: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. A Kabuto no lo quiero ver ni en figuritas jajaja igual le queda poquito antes de los hermanos lo hagan puré. Gracias por leer !

RukiaNeechan: Yo recomiendo que le desees suerte, por que la va a tener difícil entre tantos chicos dándole vuelta! jajaj Sasuke se va a querer apropiar ella al igual que Deidara, y ella ... apa, ese es un secreto. jajaj Gracias por comentar! saludos!.

• Amo sus reviews, gracias leer y opinar.

**Nos leemos Sasuhinistas! **


	6. Ambición y convicción

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts._

* * *

_En la sombra del dolor cae el cielo sobre el suelo_

_la respuesta de ese **cambio eres tu.**_

**Capitulo**** 6** "Ambición y convicción"

**_L_**os electrificantes rayos comenzaron a hacer su descarga a tierra un poco después de que se llevo a cabo la cena en el templo, acompañados por las primeras gotas de lo que prometían ser una lluvia intensa.

Sin casi haber probado alimento, agradeció a Minato y Kushina la cena −Recuerda que mañana por la mañana llega nuestro hijo, quisiéramos presentártelo− dijeron. Hinata asintió, despidió a Kakashi para luego encaminarse a su habitación y tomar uno de sus relajantes baños. Claro, sin antes hacer un nuevo intento de visitar a su hermano. Ante el inminente fracaso al ver la puerta cerrada con llave, rodó los ojos y pensó lo infantil podía ser a veces el Genio Hyuga. Emprendió su vuelta por el pasillo.

Al ver una silueta acercarse en el fondo de este, que solo se encontraba iluminado por la luz de las velas, sintió una pequeña emoción en el pecho al pensar que quizá podía ser ...

−¿Las niñas no deberían irse a la cama temprano?−Esa voz, ese gesto.

−Es un chiste−susurró −¿Como se encuentra usted General Deidara?− saludó fingiendo amabilidad.

−Me encuentro retenido por la lluvia.

−Lo veo.

−Pensé que nada podría ser peor, hasta que me encontré con usted y me dije "me sentiría encantado de que esta señorita me acompañe una taza de té en esta tempestuosa tormenta"− Se mordió los labios, le guiño el ojo en un gesto casi pervertido.

Hinata pensó que era la forma más patética de querer conseguir algo con ella. O quizás no, en realidad esas eran las formas clásicas, el protocolo aburrido e insulso de todos los hombres que había conocido hasta ahora. Bueno, todos no. Había uno que la había ignorado desde un principio, la había hecho enfadar y luego se había disculpado para repetir esas palabras justas que le llenaron el alma y desaparecer. Por ultimo aparecer repentinamente y besarla sin ningún tipo de inhibición. ¿Pero quien era ese tipo y que había hecho en ella?

"Sasuke" recordó −Estoy muy agradecida de su invitación señor Deidara, pero me encuentro exhausta y deseo dormir, sepa disculparme− Mientras tanto miraba por el rabillo del ojo todos los ángulos del pasillo, esperando que Sasuke no haga su aparición y el lugar no se vuelva la arena de una pelea de Samurais.

El semblante de Deidara se volvió serio −¿Esta usted segura?.

Hinata retomó la marcha hacia su habitación −Si, disculpe.

Es un rápido movimiento este la tomo del brazo −¿Está segura?− una sonrisa perversa se marcó en su rostro.

−Ge..general, me esta lastimando.

Deidara apretó más fuerte su brazo −Estoy interpretando que usted no conoce las reglas del lugar señorita.

−Su..suélteme, me esta haciendo daño− El comenzó a llevarla en contra de su voluntad al fondo del pasillo.

−Basta por favor, ¡por favor!−Vociferó Hinata quien pronto comenzó a lloriquear.

−Suéltala Deidara−Una profunda voz retumbo por el pasillo. Ambos se sobresaltaron y el rubio automáticamente la soltó.

Neji se encontraba en el medio del pasillo, parado sobre una sola pierna apuntando en dirección a ellos con su Katana −No me importa que carajo de rango tengas Deidara, pero te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y te corto al medio.

Hinata corrió hasta su posición para luego esconderse detrás de el −¡Neji!.

Deidara quedó estupefacto al ver al majestuoso genio, desafiante, amenazándolo. No había nada que el pudiese hacer, los Minamoto lo necesitaban vivo y el solo obedecía ordenes. Apretó los labios y se marchó.

Ella mientras tanto percibía la respiración agitada de su hermano producto de la mezcla entre el enojo y el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse en pie. Enfundó su respectiva katana y le echó una mirada inquisidora por sobre la espalda −En cuanto a ti−se hizo un silencio que produjo un temblequeo en la piernas de Hinata −¡A dormir!− abrió los ojos de sobre manera mientras gritaba. Hinata de un saltó salio corriendo despavorida hasta su habitación mientras asentía. Neji se relajó contra la pared del pasillo mientras reía para si mismo al ver que su hermana seguía siendo la pequeña y tímida niña que caminaba hacia al parque de la mano de ¿Gaara? recordó a el maldito oportunista y apretó los labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

_**S**_e sumergió en el agua mientras anotaba mentalmente evitar a Deidara siempre que sea posible. Sonrió a la nada al recordar la imagen de su hermano defendiéndola, con su katana. Desde pequeña soñó poder verlo así e inesperadamente se había cumplido. Además, ya podía estar en pie.

Salió de la tina y se puso su respectivo camisón, corto y blanco. La lluvia afuera era de lo más intensa. Comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello cuando sintió un ruido proveniente del ventanal. Pensó que este podría llegar a ser producto de la enorme tormenta, hasta que inesperadamente se repitió. Cuando se acercó a corroborar que todo este bien, quedo atónita con lo que vio: Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba parado del otro lado del ventanal, no entendía como era que había llegado hasta allí, pero se encontraba bajó el agua helada y en un acto casi instintivo abrió los vidrios para darle paso.

−Sa..sasuke−lo miraba perpleja. Poseía una hakama blanca al igual que su camisa, ambas empapadas por la lluvia, se transparentaba perfectamente todo su cuerpo. No le respondió solo la miraba serio.

Hinata se sonrojó al verlo en ese estado y corrió al baño, busco unas toallas y acto seguido se las entregó casi sin mirarlo. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama con su mirada clavada en el suelo. Moría por poder levantar la vista, pero sabia que sus mejillas le jugarían una mala pasada. Escucho caer las prendas de Sasuke y tragó en seco. El se envolvió la cadera con una toalla larga y se sentó junto a ella, mientras se sacaba el cabello con la otra.

Hinata hubiera deseado que uno de esos rayos que veía a través de la ventana la pulvericé. Jamás había tenido a un hombre en esas condiciones tan cerca, pero estaba incómodamente encantada.

−¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?−ironizó. Hinata seguía sin omitir sonido o levantar la mirada.

−¿Quizá fue un Samurai?−arqueo una ceja y sonreía de lado mientras veía que a Hinata se le marcaba una tímida sonrisa.

−¿Que.. que haces aquí? Minato dijo que te alojabas a varios kilómetros del templo.

−Supe que Deidara se había quedado atrapado aquí y quise ver si todo estaba bien.

"Deidara" pensó y se sobresaltó, lo miro fijamente −No deberías estar aquí.

−Ese insecto es un depravado y tuve miedo de sus intenciones al ver semejante mujer rondar los pasillos del templo− Hinata se asombró ante las palabras del samurai, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y el calor subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus mejillas. Pensó que era mejor evitar contarle lo sucedido momentos atrás, ella había notado que el Uchiha solía ser muy impulsivo.

−E.. exageras.

− Para nada. Pronto me lo cargaré cuando haya un nuevo enfrentamiento.

−¡¿Enfrentamiento?!.

−Así es siempre por estos lados.

Definitivamente si era impulsivo. Luego recordó lo acontecido esa tarde y no soportó más la necesidad de retirar lo dicho esa tarde −Lo.. lo lamento Sasuke.

−¿Que lamentas?.

− Lo de tu familia, digo .. no, lo de mi familia y tu familia y..− Sasuke cerró los labios de Hinata con sus dedos indice y corazón en forma de caricia.

− Eso forma parte del pasado− Hinata se encontró procesando la frase por un largo minuto.

−¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?.

−¡No!−vociferó.

−Pregúntame si obtuve mi venganza, quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?.

−No.. no, yo solo..

−No me molesta, adelante.

−¿Te...te vengaste?.

−Una noche, después de una festividad ingresé a su fuerte en compañía de Neji, quien cumplió el rol de campana. Todos sufrieron una muerte dolorosa y agonizante, no pudieron defenderse por que estaban asquerosamente ebrios y su sangre y extremidades quedaron esparcidas por todo el lugar. Nadie sospechó de nosotros, fue un trabajo excelente.

Hinata tragó en seco ante el horror. Sasuke relató ese asesinato tan sereno, que causaba escalofríos.

−¿Que sentiste Sasuke? vamos, se que también deseas saberlo.

−¿Que sentiste Sasuke?.

−Nada, el mismo vació de siempre.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de ella. Esperaba una respuesta totalmente diferente. El prometedor héroe de sus libros había tenido una insignificante vida vacía.

−Lo que tengo ahora, no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico.

−¿Qui..quien?

−El señor Minamoto. Voy a defender a las aldeas Tairas que sufren en la miseria, las mismas tierras en las que sufrí yo, en las mismas que murió mi clan y en las mismas que sufren miles de personas. No permitiré que este lugar se desperdicie así como mi hermano.

−¿Lo harás en el enfrentamiento?.

−¿El señor Minamoto en el enfrentamiento? Imagínate a un rey que peleara sus propias batallas. Ese sería un gran espectáculo− rió −Luego de liderar la batalla y cargármelos a todos. Llegaré a los grandes mandos, después de acabar con los Minamoto me encargaré de los Taira-

−¿Los Taira?− Hinata no contaba con eso último.

−Bajo los Minamoto o los Taira nuestra vida seguirá siendo una mísera jaula. Los lideres de los clanes crearon esta situación... así que me convetire en líder y cambiare las cosas.

Hinata lo observaba fascinada. Había tanta convicción y razón en sus palabras.

El se le acercó y le acaricio el rostro −Ya ni Neji, ni Minato, ni Kushina, ni nadie sufrirá mas. Le pondré un final a este retorcido sistema, y crearé uno nuevo...

* * *

• Una vez más,** gracias** por sus comentarios y apoyo a ...

EscarlataHoz : Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Realmente el único anime mecha que vi fue Evangelion, luego leí que Del Toro se basó en el genero entonces aclaré mis dudas. ¿Que tal Fullmetal Panic? ¿es recomendable verlo? me encanta el genero, pero todos los animes que vi exceptuando Evangelion acabaron por aburrirme. Saludos y gracias por comentar!

kattyto: Gaara no la va a lastimar ... por ahora. Muajaja, mentira.. es una sorpresa.

Konkretts: Me tomé el atrevimiento de subir el capi sin tu autorización, pero es que como me pedían conti ... de todas formas, si lo editas, lo remplazo y ya. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas en cuanto a Gaara, si queres nos casamos los cuatro, yo con Sasuke. jajaja .. mi querida Beta, gracias por ayudarme siempre, y renegar cuando no podemos enviarnos los textos!

Neko-chan: Me atraganté con mi helado cuando leí tu rew, y hasta me imaginé a Sasuke, resignado, bailando el pollito pio. Le pagaría a Kishi para ver algo así. Bueno, no se con que plata jajaj. Esta vez te pido disculpas, con mi beta tuvimos serios problemas para completar el capi... seguramente, ella lo mejorara cuando lo agarre. Por otro lado vos también me caes super bien, y seria bueno tener una hermana así de alocadaaa jaja y que baile el pollito, claro !. Yo fui al jardín japones y lo que menos había eran japoneses :( pero casi dejo en banca rota a mi novio, quería comprarme todo lo que había ahí *_*, si había algún japones le obligaba a comprarmelo jajajaj.

Te mando otro beso, cuídate genia ! espero seguir leyéndote por estos lados!

Baka-sempai: Hai soldado! bienvenida al pelotón Samurai! jajaja. Yo también pensé seriamente en la pedofilia de Gaara jaja, pero necesitaba un amor que se convierta en obsesión así que podría ser un buen comienzo e? me aliviaste al contarme de ese fic.. tremendo pedofilo Garita. Me pone feliz que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar, y claro que serias de gran ayuda .. digo, cuidandole la pierna a Neji xD jajaja. Saludos!

RukiaNeechan Si, es lo que pensé, mega pedofilo, pero antes la veía como una hermana... eso espero jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre, saludos!

• Gracias por leer este nuevo cáp y ya saben ... criticas, sugerencias, opiniones ... todo es bienvenido. Nada me alegra más que ver sus rew.

**C**_ariño_s **S**_asuhinistas_!


	7. Lealtad

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts._

* * *

**Capitulo**** 7 "**_Lealtad**"**_

− Makoto.

− La sinceridad, la verdad.

−Cuando un samurai dice que hará algo, es como si ya estuviera hecho. Nada lo detendrá en la ejecución de lo dicho. No da su palabra. No promete. El simple hecho de hablar pone en movimiento el acto de hacer− En cada palabra que Sasuke pronunciaba, la fascinación de Hinata iba en aumento. Había escuchado todo su relato sin moverse, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, agudamente consciente de el privilegio de estar oyendo sus revelaciones. Confiaba en ella. El reservado y misterioso Sasuke, confía en ella y está franqueando su intimidad. Se sentía orgullosa y emocionada.

−Sasuke..−farfulló.

El no dijo nada más. La miraba oscuramente, la miraba como si quisiera tocarla con los ojos. A Hinata su mirada le duele, le ardía sobre la piel. A pesar de la cercanía lo sentía demasiado lejos. Sentía la necesidad de tocarlo. Todo su cuerpo tendía hacia el, como si fuera uno de esos hierros temblorosos atraídos por la piedra imán. Pero no se mueve, no puede. Se queda totalmente quieta, entregada, una mosca atrapada en una telaraña.

De pronto notó el calor de su aliento, el rico olor de su cuerpo mojado por las gotas de lluvia. Sus manos se posan en sus hombros y sabe que el va a besarla como en la habitación del pasillo, su pecho estalla de ansiedad pero sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta los separa abruptamente de su inminente beso.

Sasuke se paró repentinamente, sin tener en cuenta que la toalla como única prenda que tapaba su intimidad pendía de un débil y precario nudo que al verse forzado por el traqueteó del movimiento, se desató, dejando caer la tela y obsequiandole a los ojos de Hinata su entera desnudez.

Las blanquecinas pupilas de Hinata se dilataron, sus labios se separaron, un calor infernal recorrió la punta de sus pies hasta golpear su sien. Su cabeza imagino enorme cantidad de cosas.

− Hinata ¿vas a abrir?− La voz de Neji la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sin detenerse en su sonrojo y en un audaz acto, tomó la ropa de Sasuke y se la lanzó a la altura del pecho.

−Enseguida le abro, hermano− miró al samurai haciéndole un gesto desesperado con los ojos, indicando que debería irse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Entre abrió la puerta y por ese pequeño espacio salió al pasillo, entretendría a su hermano brindándole el tiempo necesario a Sasuke para que se vistiese.

−Hinata−la observó extrañado−¿te sientes bien? tu rostro...parece que hubieras visto un espíritu− luego bajó la vista y pudo ver las largas y bien torneadas piernas de su hermana, ¡visibles!. Frunció el ceño − ¿que haces con estas vestimentas en el pasillo de un templo buda? entra a tu habitación irrespetuosa.

− No..no es que− en tanto veía a su hermano extender su mano para tomar el picaporte. Comenzó a traspirar, su labio inferior comenzó a temblequear. Si su celoso hermano entraba y se encontraba con un Sasuke a medio vestir, haría de ese lugar un río de sangre.

Finalmente Neji consiguió abrir la puerta, a pesar de la interposición de su hermana −¡Neji no!− exclamó horrorizada.

−¿No que?− la observó extrañado. Hinata ingresó antes que el pudiera, a la habitación .. vacía. Solo yacían reposando en su cama, sus pertenencias y la ventana se encontraba cerrada.

Hinata exhaló aliviada.

− A juzgar por tus gestos, parece que me estarías ocultando algo. Como aquella vez que "tomaste prestada" una de las katanas del padre de Temari y la ocultaste bajo tu futón − Hinata río nerviosamente.

− Si estabas leyendo alguna de las cartas de tu prometido, quiero que le informes, que la boda se cancela por que tu hermano está convaleciente y gravemente herido− Posó una mano en su pecho y fingió estar sufriendo de dolor, en tanto le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa de lado. Hinata rodó los ojos.

− Nos comprometimos ante la aprobación de padre.

− "Padre"− se burló − al carajo con Hiashi− Era de esperar esa reacción de Neji. Estaba en evidencia la frustración que el había sufrido al no ser aprobado por su padre .

− El... Gaara ..

− No me interesa hablar sobre el− interrumpió y se recostó en la cama− recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y en las noches de tormenta, llegabas corriendo entre lagrimas hasta mi habitación y solo te calmabas si yo te permitía recostarte sobre mi − se palmeó el pecho− luego te dormías como el ángel que eras ...que eres.

De solo imaginar la desilusión que se llevaría su hermano si minutos atrás hubiera visto a su libidinosa hermana casi besar a un escultural samurai semi-desnudo, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su nuca. Luego se detuvo en las palabras de Neji y su mente se inundó de recuerdos del pasado, le dedicó una enorme y cálida sonrisa para luego tomar lugar en la cama y recostarse sobre el.

−No te casarás con Gaara. Se que alguien mejor espera por ti.

−No lo haré hermano− Protegida por su propia sangre y sin dejar de pensar en Sasuke Uchiha se dejó caer en los brazos de morfeo como caen del árbol las manzanas maduras.

* * *

_**L**_os rayos de sol le obligaron a fruncir sus delicados parpados, al tiempo que despertaba y con su mano tanteaba las sabanas, solo encontró el lugar vacío que le había dejado momentos atrás su madrugador hermano. Soltó un bostezo y abrió las ventanas del balcón. Salió fuera, observó el patio principal, el sol resplandecía y la lluvia había dejado lugar a un prodigioso vergel. Al volver a ingresar creyó haber visto un objeto sobre la baranda. Volvió por sobre sus pasos y ahí estaba. Era una rosa roja y en ella había una nota:

_"Chugo. La lealtad. _

_Un samurai es leal a todos aquellos bajo su cuidado; para aquellos de los que es responsable, siempre responde con su vida. _

_Siento una enorme necesidad de protegerte, Hinata Hyuga"_

¿Como se explica que el adivine todos los gustos de ella? Hinata posó la carta y la rosa en su pecho y le sonrió a la nada. Inhalo la fresca brisa de la mañana y se dispuso a comenzar lo que prometía ser un grandioso día.

Esta vez optó por un kimono negro con finos bordados rojos, recogió su cabello y mientras observó su reflejo en el espejo sonrió al construir en su mente la teoría de que solamente Sasuke y su hermano la habían visto con su largo cabello suelto.

Al llegar al comedor fue interceptada por Kushina quien la tomó del brazo repentinamente . Mientras la arrastraba hacia el primer jardín le comentaba − Mi hijo Naruto ha llegado. Son sus vacaciones, ya que el estudia y quiero que lo conozcas − la emoción se hacia notar en su tono de voz. Al llegar al exterior, Hinata se encontró con una enorme mesa llena de delicias de todo tipo, era un desayuno especial. Entonces pudo reconocer a Kakashi sentado junto a Minato, ver a Neji sonreirle allí también la hizo querer llorar de alegría, su hermano ya estaba fuera de peligro, en la punta de la mesa se encontraba un chico y a juzgar por su apariencia parecía tener la misma cantidad de años que ella. Kushina lo abrazó y dijo −Hinata, este es mi pequeño Naruto− mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas, Minato rodó los ojos y el chico pareció sonrojarse −Mamá, me estas avergonzando− le reclamó.

Kushina cambió su semblante, apretó los dientes y pareció ser poseída por el mas tenebroso de los demonios del inframundo − Te callas y saludas a nuestra invitada, mocoso irrespetuoso− El chico bufó, para luego posar sus ojos en Hinata y regalarle una enorme sonrisa. Hinata le ofreció una reverencia y este la imitó, para luego devorar el desayuno sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Ella, algo confundida tomó asiento al tiempo que observaba como Minato calmaba los ánimos de su esposa.

− Sepan disculpar la impuntualidad − la ronca voz de Sasuke hizo su aparición y Hinata creyó ahogarse con el té.

−¡Sasuke!− aclamó la familia Uzumaki a unisono.

Neji se vio intentando ponerse de pie, cuando lo logró, poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y compañero Samurai. Miro a su hermana y le dijo − De quien te hablé, el despiadado Sasuke Uchiha− ambos rieron ante la burla de Neji. Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa y dijo− Un gusto señorita Hyuga.

−El gusto es todo mio− Hinata sonrió para si misma. Al fingir esa presentación, se sintió de la misma manera que se siente una niña pequeña que comete una travesura.

− Sasuke, bastardo− lo llamó Naruto mientras masticaba − Prueba estas delicias.

Kushina le asestó un golpe con un abanico en la cabeza a su hijo − ¡No llames a Sasuke bastardo y traga antes de hablar!− Todos rieron al ver al rubio frotarse la cabeza desesperadamente.

− Kakashi, me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar prestado lápiz y papel de su escritorio − lanzó una mirada cómplice a Hinata quien le bajó la mirada y sonrió a el suelo.

−La verdad triunfa por si misma; la mentira necesita siempre complicidad− respondió mientras bebía té. Después de dejarlos casi en evidencia y ante la confundida mirada de los demás Hinata engulló una galleta entera en un desesperado acto de disimular. Sasuke, como era de costumbre se paró de golpe y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Neji. Un leve sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas.

− Debemos hablar, Neji− el Genio asintió con una mirada lúgubre mientras era ayudado por Minato, para ponerse en pie.

Luego de desaparecer y de observar la baja y triste mirada de todos los presentes. Hinata se animó a interrogar −¿Hablar de que?.

Kushina la miró y entre sollozos le dijo − La guerra es inminente.

* * *

**_E_**n medida que aumentan los capitulos, aumenta el peligro de mi integridad mental. ¡Que dificil es!. "Sarna con gusto no pica" (proverbio mi abuela y no de Kakashi). Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia...

**kattyto:** Neji papito hermoso, interrumpió para no perder la costumbre ! oportuno el Hyuga no?

**RukiaNeechan:** En la historia real, en el lugar de Deidara y Gaara, hay dos viejos verdes ! que provocan menudo rechazo. Pero en mi adaptación, creo que en lugar de Hinata ... TRIO. Gracias por tus felicitaciones

** .3**: Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Y espero que guste este nuevo capi. Besossss

**Gracias**, como siempre por **comentar..**. me hacen muy feliz :3

**S**ayonara _**SH !**_


	8. El punto débil

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

Beta: _Konkretts._

* * *

_Deseo; motor que no detiene su fuego._

**_-SAMURAI -_**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 8:** _**"**El punto __débil_**"**

**•••**

_**A**_ veces sabemos ocultarlo de enemigos o con el tiempo, supimos aprender cómo. Desde que nacemos lo poseemos, inerte, tal vez se desarrollará a medida que maduramos, a veces lo sabemos inconscientemente desde el primer momento en que abrimos los ojos a el nuevo mundo. O tal vez no, tal vez lo teníamos, desdé que fuimos gestados y solo nos percatamos de el cuando a corto o largo plazo un hecho en particular, un factor hace que se este se desencadene y nos marque el sitió mas frágil de nuestra anatomía, de nuestro espiritu, de nuestra personalidad. La historia nos cuenta que hasta los personajes más fuertes y titanicos lo han sufrido, por que sí, por que se sufre. Aquiles y su trascendental, famoso y debil talón. Los pies de barro suelen llamarle algunos escritores. Sin divagar más, quiero afirmar que solo hay una verdad indiscutible: _Todos tenemos un punto debíl._

Y allí se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, sigilosa cual gato nocturno, pero en pleno día. Evitando cualquier movimiento torpe típico de ella, conteniendo su respiración, cuidadosa de no omitir ningún tipo de sonido, debía ser precavida si quería saber. No estaba intentando escuchar la conversación de cualquier civil, si no que estaba espirando a los dos Samurais Taiga más famosos de la zona; el Genio Hyuga, quien planeaba todas las formaciones militares de sus compañeros, frío y calculador, exacto, un intelectual y Sasuke Uchiha, la fuerza bruta, la valentía, siempre al frente, movimientos perfectos y una habilidad prodigiosa para batallar, casi un héroe mitológico y próximamente, comandante junto a su colega. Pero de esto último, ella no tenia ningún tipo de conocimiento, no lograba escuchar absolutamente nada. Otra vez se estaba dejando vencer por su curiosidad, la que le había jugado una mala pasada desde que se encontraba alojada en el templo. Pero eso no le estaba importando ahora. Desde que escucho "guerra", la angustia le pesaba dolorosamente en el pecho y no se iba a ir a menos de que ella aclaré su intriga, lo antes posible. Más su mente no dejaba de trabajar y temía profundamente por su hermano, quien aun no estaba recuperado del todo y por Sasuke, quien definitivamente no quería tener lejos, ni un segundo. Kushina, Minato.. tan amables, su hijo quien acababa de conocer pero lo sentía tan intimo ya. Kakashi y su sabiduría, todos allí estarían en peligro. Conoció la vida perfecta en cuestión de días, y veía como en una simple y cruda palabra se le escapaba todo de las manos, "Guerra".

Entonces logró percibir un sonido, casi fue un murmuro − ¿En una semana? Sasuke, es una locura preparar un plan de ataque en una semana− El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir severamente al punto de temer que ellos pudieran escuchar sus fuertes latidos.

− Es lo que la resistencia ordena. Ya no se puede sostener la situación en las aldeas, es luchar o morir.

−¿Que harás si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos?.

− Seppuku.

− Lo mismo para mi.

A Hinata se le congeló la sangre, sintió marearse, sintió su pecho doler y un hormigueo en sus extremidades. Un fuerte calor se agolpó en sus sienes, la boca se le secó y todo, en cuestión se segundos. Sabia de que se trataba, lo había leído en uno de los libros que encontró en la biblioteca del templo "El código de Bushido". El Seppuku, corte de viente, es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento, los samuráis consideraban su vida como una entrega al honor de morir gloriosamente, rechazando cualquier tipo de muerte natural. Por eso, antes de ver su vida deshonrada por un delito o falta, recurrían con este acto a darse muerte.

Sus ojos se vieron colmados de lagrimas y sin poder contener sus emociones, soltó un llanto ahogado. Se dejó cae al piso, no quería perder una vez más a su hermano. No quería pensar en nada.

La puerta de abrió y su hermano puso un gestó de preocupación al cruzarse con la conmovedora imagen se su hermana llorando desconsoladamente sobre el tatami. Sasuke a su lado miraba a el suelo, no tenia idea que parte de la conversación había estado oyendo Hinata, pero aun así el titanico Samurai que siempre batalla en el frente de la formación, sentía temor de verla en ese estado.

−Hinata, tenemos que hablar− pronunció estoico, pero antes de que su hermana se quiebre al medio en un llanto y en una negación continua, se agachó y le susurró al oído − volverás a Tokio y todo estará bien, solo cálmate − ¿Volver a Tokio? la afirmación de su hermano le robó el aliento, se levanto del suelo de un salto y toda esa tristeza e impotencia que había sentido momentos atrás se transformaron en un solo sentimiento: Furia. Lanzó un grito como rugido y a puño cerrado golpeó a su hermano en el pecho − ¡Idiota! ¡dijiste que no querías verme con Gaara y ahora pretendes que vuelva al infierno de Tokio!− exclamaba. Sasuke intentaba inútilmente someterla, Hinata se había convertido en una fiera inasible. Quería aferrarle las manos por que temía que se hiciera daño, quería apretarla en su pecho y protegerla, decirle que si ella pretendía que el vuelva de la guerra sano, el lo haría exclusivamente por ella. Pero todavía no era el momento como para poner en evidencia sus sentimientos tales y como eran. Finalmente la sujetó por las muñecas, pero ella se liberó con un fuerte jalón y calló al suelo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Sentía pasos de personas correr hacia ella, mientras se perdía profundamente en los misterios de la inconsciencia.

* * *

•••

_**S**_intió su espalda doler, su cabeza darle cortas y profundas punzadas. Se percató que ya la noche había llegado y que seguramente Kushina le había aplicado alguna de sus medicinas para aplacarle la crisis nerviosa, a eso se debía su largo letargo. Hacia mucho calor, demasiado calor, sofocante, como los mil infiernos y un fino sudor decoraba su rostro y pecho. Las velas que alumbraban la habitación la encandilaban.

− Pensé que no despertarías hasta la mañana − Sasuke a su lado, recostado sobre la pared, bañado en sudor al punto de que los mechones de su negro cabello se le habían pegado al rostro. No poseía remera, solo sus pantalones clásicos.

− Has... has estado aquí ¿todo el tiempo?.

− En compañía de Neji. Pero el se fue a descansar.

−¿Por que hace tanto calor? − Ignoró completamente la mención de su hermano, aun seguía furiosa.

− La llegada del verano. Hinata miró hacia el techo, mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

− Verte desatar tu furia y maldecir a los cuatro puntos cardinales, me dio una gran sorpresa − le regaló una leve sonrisa, en tanto alzaba una ceja. Hinata rodó los ojos y se negó a contestarle.

− Me volvió loco. Hinata no pudo percibir el momento en que el Uchiha se le acercó, se inclinó y le susurro semejante declaración en el oído. Se sentó de golpe en el futón, como colocándose a la defensiva mientras veía como Sasuke se acomodaba frente a ella − ¿Como te sientes?.

− No quiero volver a Tokio − le confensó, sin responderle.

−Lo sé.

− Neji siempre ha querido decidir por mi, en absolutamente todo, como si yo fuera incapaz...

− Por que ese es el punto débil de Genio Hyuga− Hinata lo miró sin entender− Proteger, se desvive por proteger a todo el mundo, incluso a quienes no conoce, como los aldeanos .

− Quizá ...

− Como a ti la curiosidad te lleva a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas, que terminan por perjudicarte − ante el sonrojo de Hinata prosiguió − quieres estar siempre al tanto de todo.

− El gato murió sabiendo − hizo apología al famoso dicho.

Sasuke levanto las cejas − Pero murió y fue muy poco inteligente.

− Tu seguramente no tengas puntos débiles, Sasuke Uchiha− exclamó con mucha sorna, al sentirse fastidiada por el comentario anterior.

− Soy el ser más impulsivo que existe. Nuca medito antes de actuar − se hizo un prolongado silencio. Después de auto-analizar sus palabras continuó − Itachi, mi hermano una vez me dijo que si era paciente en un momento de ira, me ahorraría cien años de tristeza.

Hinata colocó su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, era lo menos que podía hacer después de hacerle confesar involuntariamente, ese recuerdo tan oscuro.

− Desdé el primer momento en que te vi, allí parada en la habitación de Neji, no pude dejar de pensarte. Por eso me propuse a ignorarte, por que sabia que esa sensación que habías provocado en mi estomago en aquel momento, no era buena. Era insana.

Hinata, ante las serias palabras de Sasuke, se sintió inhibida e intento remover su mano. Pero le fue imposible por que el la sostenía de la muñeca − Siempre intente seguir el consejo de Itachi y contener mis impulsos a la perfección. Pero luego te vi sentada en esos cerezos, te encontré tan frágil, tan hermosa y todo se fue al caño.

Hinata no podía omitir palabra, solo balbuceaba.

− Es inútil Hinata, no soporto tu cercanía si no puedo poseerte− dijo− Mi cuerpo no me pertenece cuando estás cerca. No tengo voluntad, me convierto en un ser sin discernimiento ni inteligencia. Tus primeros días en el templo fueron un infierno para mi, tratando de mantenerme incolumne a tu presencia, simulando apatía, que nada me importaba de ti cuando era todo lo contrario.

Estupefacta por las palabras de Sasuke interrogó − ¿Por que me ignoraste?.

− Por que no podía enamorarme antes de ir a la guerra, pero ya me resigné . Estar contigo es un millón de veces mejor que estar sin ti. No voy a luchar más contra eso. –La besó entre las cejas–. No voy a luchar contra lo que siento por ti. Es una batalla perdida, y no voy a librarla.

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y confesó:

− Tengo miedo Sasuke, miedo de perderte, yo .. yo nunca sentí algo así por alguien. Jamás.

Sasuke sin levantarse, se impulsa con los brazos y se desplaza sobre el futon, salvando la pequeña distancia que los separa. Ahora esta cerca, tanto que Hinata notó el cálido aliento. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, entonces caen sus labios sobre ella, sus lenguas entrechocan, las salivas se mezclan, sus labios se humedecen tibiamente y se muerden. Sasuke le quita la ropa con una necesidad desesperada para luego quitarse la propia, recorre con boca hasta el pliegue más recóndito de ella, extasiado por sus gemidos la toma de la cintura con sus enormes manos y la tumba sobre el colchón, separa sus piernas con las de el, la cubre por entero, la embiste ignorando sus gritos de dolor, la siente tan húmeda y estrecha que le ha hecho perder en ese instante, cualquier rastro de lucidez. Hinata siente que muere y es feliz.

Pero sigue viva y abre los ojos, maravillada de encontrarse finalmente entre los brazos de su héroe Samurai. Ahora, después de la segadora explosión de los sentidos, pudo empezar a apreciar los detalles de su cuerpo, el pecho marcado, amplio, los músculos de sus brazos los cuales se contraen y se marcan en cada balanceo, la cicatriz en los abdominales, los labios rojizos e inflamados a causa de los besos, los ojos negros mirando y deseando cada parte de su cuerpo. Hinata, en su feliz agonía, comenzó a temblar.

− ¿Tienes frió?− Susurró junto a su oreja. Y la aprieta con el mientras la acaricia con ternura. Sus cuerpos duelen, manchan, resbalan en la dulce humedad del sudor compartido.

− Vayámonos por un tiempo − propuso Sasuke − Hay un lugar donde podremos estar juntos día y noche sin tener que ocultarnos. Te quiero toda para mi, Hinata.

* * *

•Mil perdones, no voy a poder contestar los rew, es que estoy muy apurada, tengo clases. De todas formas no quería irme sin dejarles el nuevo capitulo. En el próximo, prometo contestarles TODO! gracias por todos los rew y las palabras de apoyo.

•Antes de irme una pregunta ¿Quien haría buena pareja para Naruto en el fic?.

Espero su respuesta

sus criticas... todo.

_**S**_ayo_**S**_asuHinistas. _**!**_

* * *

•Hola Genios. Por esos pequeños golpes de fortuna inesperada. Salí más temprano, así que como me quede un poco angustiada por no haberles podido contestar, aprovecho estás horas libres para hacerlo y edito unas cosas el cáp.

Es que realmente estoy agradecida de todos esos rew que me dejan, por ustedes me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, es mi cable a tierra sin dudas. Pero debido a que estoy con unos temas de estudios, no creo poder actualizar todos los días como venia haciendo (que lo voy a intentar, lo voy a intentar).

_Gracias a ..._

KariLandero: Por alguna razón tu nick se me borra siempre que te respondo, así que opté por escribirlo de otra forma. Si es verdad, las últimas son las más difíciles, y peor aun, por que no estoy en el colegio si no estudiando una carrera ...(tengo 19) ya es mucho para mi u.u. Todo lo relacionado con la época Edo es genial tenes toda la razón, me pone feliz que siempre me leas y que te guste como va saliendo todo, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Muchos Saludos! y gracias por rezar por mi integridad mental, en verdad lo necesito jaja :3

Kattyto: mmmmmm no se si deberé dar este dato ... pero ... NEJI YA SABE! solo eso, el resto vas a tener que esperar ... TOBECONTINUED jajaja, gracias por leer y comentar siempre, miles de saludos!

Bloody Anzhy: Taira en realidad el apellido uno de los clanes que estaban en guerra en la época Edo, el resto ... chamuyo mío jajaj. Con respecto al tema de las actualizaciones no te preocupes, estoy siguiendo los hilos de un libro que leí, así que la "pasta" no se me va a acabar (espero), aunque si tal vez las actualizaciones no sean te seguidas ... por lo que explique arriba ... y no te preocupes tampoco, ESTE ES UN FIC SASUHINA, Gaara Dei todos son sexys claro está, pero acá manda SASUKE MEGACAÑO UCHIHA. jajaj saludos!

Neko-Chan: AAAAAAAAAAAH (grito de emoción) LOCURA ANDANTE! ¿como estás? . Antes que nada voy a decirte que vi el video, casi me muero, estoy perturbada, Sasuke bailo muuuuuuuuuy gay, pero no lo es, NO LO ES, el que diga lo contrario va a morir .. si es que me prestas tu pala jajajaj. Que bueno que pudiste tomarte un tiempo para leer los capis, te lo agradesco! espero haber cumplido tus pervertidas expectativas, pero es que soy primeriza con esto de los lemon y es que haaaaaaaaaaay como cuestan ! pero se viene más, y mucho más detallado (creo). Hablando de secuestrar nipones, y gastos ... ese día tambien fui al barrio chino y me compré un llavero de Neko que se me perdiooooooooooo, casi entre en pánico. Pero a la próxima conve (Rosario) que vaya voy a abastecerme y voy a dejar de sufrir. Gracias por lo de maravillosa escritora, todavía me falta... espero poder mejorar. Gracias por tus locos comentarios también, sos una grosa! me haces reir mucho ! Cuídate linda. Pd: Dato: Sasuke salio por la ventana en calzones. ajajaj ;)

nn: Si tenes razón, lamento cortarte la emoción ... es que a veces me quedo en blanco y por eso prefiero a medida que releo el libro voy armando los cap y a veces cuesta adaptar. Ya que el libro es completamente distinto a todo esto, todo lo de la época edo tuve que investigarlo, voy a intentar extender igual... gracias por opinar! saludos!

Konkretts: Beta ! pensé que habías sido secuestrada por algún Akatsuki o algo de eso jajaj. Que bueno que estas bien! espero que tu pc se recuperé pronto de su enfermedad y no te preocupes, la llevo bastante bien por ahora (creo) ... espero tu regreso con ansias y también que te gusten estos últimos cap! y entiendo lo del colegio, estos últimos meses son un espanto- espantoso. Un saludo grande Honeyyyyyyyy, espero tu vuelta por estos lados :3

RukiaNeechan: Se van a la guerra :(, pagaría por verlos en plena batalla *.*. Neji es un metido, pero pronto veras que hay algo que va a dejar fluir ;) . Gracias por leer y comentar siempre, saludos!

Ahora si, estoy en paz y feliz.

**Sayo**Sayo


	9. Necedad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta: Konkretts.

* * *

_Te dije que no me importa lo que hayas hecho_

_estaré a tu lado_

_por que estoy en lo bueno y en lo malo._

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** _"Necedad"_

— ¿Acaso sufre algún tipo de esquizofrenia bipolar que debería conocer y desconozco?

— Hinata, estoy hablando en serio— la herida de su pierna se encontraba casi desinfectada, ya no hacia esfuerzos para poder mantenerse en pie, pero es que... ¡mierda! la terquedad de su hermana lo enfadaba al punto de producir puntadas en la herida — eres el fiel reflejo de Hiashi, cuando se te planta una idea esa cabeza — le aplicó unos golpes leves con su dedo indice en la frente — no hay forma de hacerte cambiar.

—¡No me toque! — bufó mientras le apartaba la mano a su hermano — Pero si usted fue, quien hizo todo un circo en función al casamiento y ahora de repente me quiere mandar de una patada de vuelta a Tokio ¿quien lo entiende?.

— Te metiste en este lío sola y tienes la edad suficiente como para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decir "Gaara, apestas".

— ¿Gaara apestas? — río en forma irónica — ¿Así propone que solucione las cosas el "Genio Hyuga"? además, Gaara no apesta.

— Vamos Hinata ¿te ves teniendo sexo con una persona diez años mayor? cuando el te conoció apenas dejabas los pañales ¡me revuelve el estomago pensarlo! — ante el explicito comentario de su hermana un notorio sonrojo se elevó en su rostro y pronto se desató una nueva oleada de furia ¿es que Neji no comprendía que todo ese sacrificio lo había hecho por el?

— Pues, si cuando vuelvo a Tokio me revuelco con un "pedofilo" fue por que ¡quise cuidar de mi hermano moribundo! — Hinata enfatizó esta última exclamación — ¡Mira que detalle Neji!.

— Dejaste de tratarme como usted.

— Me importa un carajo.

Neji soltó una carcajada —Jamás imagine escucharte pronunciar esas palabras con tu dulce voz. Espero que también lo hagas con Gaara. ¿Que tal un "pudrete Gaara"?.

— ¡No le diré a Gaara que se pudra!

— ¿Entonces a Sasuke si se lo dirás?— eso si que no lo vio venir, su cara palideció por completo.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Sasuke? — interrogó intentando disimular lo evidente, su hermano sabia todo.

— El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo.

Su hermano la acababa de dejar en jaque — No ... no es lo que estás.

— Ahórrate el tiempo que gastarás negándomelo. Vamos al grano, Hiashi pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que su hija está enredada con un samurai, jamás lo aceptaría ¿eres consiente de eso?.

— Solo paso y ya. ¿El tampoco es bueno para mi no? ¡claro! nadie nunca va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes dos.

— El es excelente. Pero sabes que no es posible Hinata, ni en cinco reencarnaciones —meditó un segundo su última frase emitida y prosiguió — me hubiera gustado verlos juntos, pero debes regresar a Tokio.

Le sorprendió de que su celoso hermano apruebe la relación — No regresaré.

La paciencia del Hyuga había llegado a su fin y como la situación se le iba de las manos optó por gritar — ¡Terca! ¡se aproxima una guerra! ¿ Sabes que podrían hacerte si descubren que eres mi hermana o la pareja de Sasuke? eres el rehén perfecto y si eso ocurre, créeme, desearas estar muerta.

Hinata proceso las palabras de su hermano y fijó sus perlados ojos en el suelo, su mirada entristeció — No quiero alejarme de Sasuke ... le pido que comprenda— pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Neji tomó a su hermana por los hombros

— ¿Y que planeas hacer de tu futuro junto a el? Ha sido preparado para luchar desde muy pequeño, ese es su modo de vida. Sasuke solo entiende de guerra, la paz lo confunde.

— Han corrido los días y mientras tu estabas ocupado ignorándome, he conversado mucho con el.

Neji rodó los ojos — Evitame detalles Hinata — su hermana el respondió con una mirada inquisidora ¿por que siempre pensaba lo peor de ella? aunque esta vez no se equivocaba.

—Parece que realmente no conoces a tu mejor amigo. El tiene unos ideales increíbles y sentimientos también. Quiero quedarme junto a el y apoyarlo. Y lo que siento aquí — posó sus manos en su pecho — no puede ser algo efímero, estoy segura de eso. Jamás había vivido algo así y sé que jamás lo volveré a vivir, por eso me voy a quedar. Quiero correr los riesgos que eso implica. Así como tu has puesto en peligro tu vida por toda esta gente Neji, seria una muerte digna supongo—realizó una pausa y miro a su hermano fijamente —si es que se muere por amor.

Este ultimo y emotivo discurso emocionó al Genio. La pequeña Hinata había crecido y tenia las ideas bien claras, odiaba aceptarlo pero ella era el fiel reflejo de su padre y el de el, también. De todos modos intento evadir ese sentimiento y fingió estar enfurecido. Era la vida de una de las personas que más amaba la que corría peligro y el no podía permitirlo. Suponía que junto a Sasuke ella estaría segura, pero aun no quería fiarse del todo. Al menos intentaría convencerla una última vez y que su mejor amigo y kami lo perdonen, pero el no podía luchar en paz temiendo por ella así que volvió a intentarlo — ¡Dices querer morir por amor, pero no sabes nada de morir, ni sabes nada del amor!— acto seguido se retiró del jardín .

•.•.•.•

_**S**_ituada frente al espejo miraba su figura y por un segundo observó a su derecha, junto a ella imaginó a Gaara. Un sabor amargo le subió por la garganta que le produjo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a pensar como encabezaría la carta de disculpas que le enviaría, cancelando el matrimonio y prometiendo que le devolvería, como fuera que sea, yen por yen. En tanto oyó un ruido en la ventana, todo sentimiento de dolor de borró en el acto, sabia que era el y una sonrisa victoriosa le cruzó el rostro. Allí se encontraba parado en su habitación, su clásico pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sin mangas, luciendo sus perfectos brazos. Su aroma masculino le inundó la nariz, produciendo una cálida sensación en su zona más baja.

De espalda, algo nerviosa y mirando su reflejo a través del vidrio le dijo — No... no deberías estar aquí.

— Eso es lo que dijiste anoche.

— Anoche fue un error.

Sasuke sonrió de lado — ¿Y la noche anterior?.

— He... he cometido muchos errores esta semana.

El Samurai se le acercó a pasos serenos y se inclinó detrás de ella para poder llegar a su altura tomó delicadamente su cabello y lo apartó dejando al descubierto la delicada piel del cuello, luego comenzó a rozar sus labios en la nívea piel — algunos errores son deliciosos — le susurró y pudo sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra ella, produciendo placenteros espasmos. Luego le colocó sus manos en la cintura mientras recorría suavemente con sus húmedos labios el hombro de la Hyuga. Sus callosas manos comenzaron a descender hasta alcanzar el lugar en donde finalizaba el diminuto camisón para luego deslizarlo hacia arriba.

— He esperado por este momento el día entero Hinata — su voz se volvió ronca.

— Sasuke hay algo de lo que quiero hablar— El Uchiha al verse interrumpido tan friamente se detuvo de golpe y esperó que ella continuase .

— Neji esta obligándome que vuelva a Tokio y sabes que yo allá ...

— Estás comprometida con un ricachón— interrumpió.

— Si, y en verdad yo no quiero ..

— ¿Casarte con el? ¿Alejarte de mi?.

— A..ambas.

— Te juro Hinata, que si te vas con ese aprovechador yo me muero — exaltada por la seriedad de sus palabras comenzó a verse en la necesidad de aclararle que comenzaría a escribirle una carta para informarle la situación, que ella no deseaba tener nada con el. Y Sasuke le hizo pensar en lo que sucedería cuando el se enterase, la carta no era buena idea, pero retomó la propuesta que le había hecho hacia unas noches atrás.

— Te dije que quisiera que estemos un tiempo a solas. Hay un lugar ... bueno, es la casa en donde me crié. No es un lugar muy lujoso, pero la naturaleza nos brindará un hermoso espectáculo te lo juro y que más quisiera yo, que estés conmigo allí, sabes, los aldeanos son buena gente y si tienes paciencia podrás ocultarte allí hasta que yo regrese de la guerra. Cuando vuelva podremos ser lo que queramos y si alguien, ya sea tu padre o ese idiota del desierto quiere arrancarte de mis brazos, va a tener que ser sobre mi cadáver — Hinata se vio extasiada por sus palabras, su cabeza formuló miles de imágenes de ellos viviendo juntos, la emoción comenzó a brotarle de los poros y en un acto impulsivo se levanto de la silla y aun de espaldas a su amante, se retiró el camisón, quedando solamente con la prenda intima inferior.

— Yo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no dependo de mis decisiones, sino de las suyas Sasuke Uchiha— al escuchar esas palabras y contemplar el escultural cuerpo de Hinata, la tomó y retomó su camino de besos al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar su vientre, para luedo deslizar su mano derecha hacia sus pechos y su mano izquierda hacia su intimidad. Hinata comenzó a soltar gemidos ahogados. — ¿Mañana partimos?— murmuró en su oído luego de morderle delicadamente el lóbulo — ¿Serás por siempre mía?.

— S..si ...si Sasu.. ke — apenas podía construir una palabra — po-por..siempre ... — Sasuke en un repentino acto la giró y quedando frente a frente, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, sin dejar de mirarla, con una gesto oscuro le tomo ambas manos y las colocó en su rostro, para luego dezlisarlas por su cuello, pecho y abdominales— me gusta mucho que me toques... mucho.

Ambos iniciaban lo que seria otra de sus apasionadas noches, sin saber que en la distancia, sobre la copa de un árbol eran observados por unos impactados, enfurecidos y maliciosos ojos azules — Haber como te zafas de esta, Uchiha.

•.•.•.•

_**A**_l día siguiente, en Tokio y ajeno a las nuevas experiencias que su comprometida estaba viviendo, Gaara se encontraba en la habitación de la que ahora era su mansión, ejercitando su cuerpo con una rutina que el mismo había preparado. El pelirrojo se caracterizaba por ser poseedor de un escultural cuerpo ya que entrenaba desde muy joven y no era novedad, que todas las mujeres bien de Tokio, hagan fila para obtener una cita con el.

— ¡Hermano! — Temari ingresó a la habitación, como de costumbre sin golpear y al ver a su hermano con su ropa interior como única prenda y sudado, abrió los ojos como dos platos y disculpándose comenzó a retroceder y volvió al pasillo.

— Puedes pasar Temari — autorizó Gaara.

— Lo.. siento ... yo pensé que estabas con Ino — se disculpó detrás de la puerta.

— Ella no esta, no vuelvas a mencionarla y por favor golpea la próxima vez — sentenció el pelirrojo.

— No diré nada, lo juro.

— ¿Que ocurre?.

— Ha llegado correspondencia de Saiho-Ji — le extendió un sobre.

— Excelente, ya era hora de que Hinata diera noticias— verificó el sobre y se extraño al ver que en el remitente no figuraba el nombre de Hinata, si no, el de un hombre que no conocía. A medida que iba leyendo el papel, el rostro de Gaara comenzó a desfigurarse, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y se marcaron notablemente las venas de su frente.

Temari preocupada interrogó — ¿Hay algo mal?

Gaara aboyó el papel con bronca y le lanzó a su hermana una mirada furiosa.

— Comunícate con el chófer de inmediato, en dos horas parto a Saiho-Ji.

* * *

**¡Hello Guapos!**

•El noveno capitulo salió de un tirón, producto de mi insomnio. No debería estar escribiendo, pero aquí me tienen. Cosas que pasan.

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus hermosisimos Rew a:**

nn: Bien, con Ino ya tenia otros planes, pero como fuiste una de las únicas personas que aportó su opinión, supongo que será Sakura, el clásico ..

Xion Uchiha: Hola hola ... gracias por leer y me alegra que este fic sea de tu agrado, espero que haya gustado esta conti ... saludos!

Neko-chan: Claro! ¿de que otra forma se te describiría? estas loca hermana! y me encanta la gente como vos, obvio. ¿Bailaste con Sasuke? te odioooooooo, mentira no te odio :), yo en la conve busqué y busqué y ningún maldito hizo cosplay de Sasuke ¿que les cuesta? ddddddddd. Bien, el color de los calzones tiene que ser negro o azul oscuro, me atrevería a un rojo pero aaaaaaaaaah no quiero sufrir una hemorragia tan temprano, mejor la dejamos ahí jajaj :3. Si, con respecto a Naru sera Sakura, me cuesta imaginar a otra ... pero cualquier propuesta yo la agarro, total es una pareja secundaria ... Por otro lado, espero que todo tu esfuerzo en el cole haya valido la pena ¡Good Lucky! este mes está terrible y yo acá sentada escribiendo, me tendría que dar la cabeza contra la pared, pero bue,hay cosas contra las que no se puede. Espero leerte pronto. Saludos hermosa!

Baka-Sempai: Claro que no ! te contesté en uno de los capi anteriores ... Estamos todos estudiosos por lo visto, que garrón :( suerte a vos también ! espero que no la necesites tanto como yo jajaj ... nos leemos !

Bloody Anzhy: Bueno esta conti fue mucho más rápida, igual no creo que siempre se así ... vamos a ver. Definitivamente sos tan Sasuhinista como yo, igual acepto el KibaHina y NejiHina (solo un poco) el GaaHina surgió por que así me lo pidieron. Pero Hinata y yo somos de Sasu ... (ojalá) aajajaj gracias por leer Saludos!

RukiaNeechan: Bueno, espero haber contestado tus cuestiones con este capi ... hey pero que impaciente sos! jajaja saludos genia

KariLandero: Por alguna razón tu nick se me borra siempre que te respondo, así que opté por escribirlo de otra forma. Si es verdad, las últimas son las más difíciles, y peor aun, por que no estoy en el colegio si no estudiando una carrera ...(tengo 19) ya es mucho para mi u.u. Todo lo relacionado con la época Edo es genial tenes toda la razón, me pone feliz que siempre me leas y que te guste como va saliendo todo, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Muchos Saludos! y gracias por rezar por mi integridad mental, en verdad lo necesito jaja :3

**Gracias por leer y seguir comentando siempre; nos leemos en el próximo capitulo;**

_**Sayonara SH!**_


	10. Juntos, al fin

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Me da igual lo que digan de mi._

_por que se que es amor_

_me haces feliz, me haces feliz_

_y nunca escucho a nadie._

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Cápitulo 10 :** "_Juntos, al fin_".

**•••**

_**H**_acia mucho calor. Se trataba de una desapacible tarde. Hinata, sin embargo, se hallaba muy a gusto, se relajaba en una mecedora que se encontraba en la galeria del hogar del clan Uchiha. Si bien el segundo jardín era conocido como "Las puertas del cielo", los montes de las aldeas de los Taira, deberían ser el cielo mismo. Era como una extensión a gran escala de dicho jardín, cerezos en abundancia y un enorme lago azul. Cada tanto, se llevaba una taza de té a los labios sin apartar la vista del camino que traeira al Uchiha de regreso. Esa mañana muy temprano había recibido un mensaje de Naruto donde se le pedía que se presentara en la guarida de la resistencia de los samurais. Las ansias eran cada vez más difíciles de sobrellevar. Mientras, recreaba en su mente la emotiva despedida de su hermano.

_Apenas amanecía, era muy temprano y aun no había actividad en el templo. Su equipaje yacía en el transporte que la adentraría en los montes, los cuales Sasuke Uchiha habitaba y esperaba ansioso por ella. Naruto seria quien velaría por su seguridad en el viaje, para el resto de los habitantes del predio, Hinata emprendería la vuelta a Tokio producto de la discusión que había tenido con Neji hacia días atrás; mentiras por cuestiones de seguridad aseguró el Genio Hyuga._

_— Entonces ... — cruzados de brazos a pasos del Jinkirisha, Neji intentaba bajo total resignación convencer a su hermana — ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que regreses a Tokio?._

_— Entonces... — retrucó Hinata irónica — ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que evites alistarte en las tropas?._

_— Hinata, ¿me estás extorsionando?._

_Al saber que lo que venia a continuación era una despedida, suspiró con aires de tristeza— Que más da hermano, ambos somos felices así._

_— Con nuestra extrañas formas — enroscó sus brazos en los de su hermana y le regaló un cálido abrazo — prométeme que te cuidarás y ante cualquier problema vas a buscarme, donde sea — ella correspondió el gesto y al saber cual era el próximo objetivo de su hermano guerrero, las lagrimas comenzaron a cruzar su rostro._

_— Y tu prométeme que saldrás victorioso ... ambos._

_— Dalo por hecho._

_**•••**_

_**L**_a primera noche que compartieron en su escondite, prácticamente no durmieron y, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el cielo clareaba, abrió la puertaventana de par en par y la invitó a contemplar el amanecer. El aire fresco de la mañana golpeo la fisionomía de Hinata. A pesar de sus vestiduras, le tembló el cuerpo y se le erizó la piel, pero enseguida al sentir los brazos de Sasuke en torno a su espalda, la envolvió una agradable y cálida sensación. Se acomodaron sobre los almohadones en la galería del jardín y se cubrieron con una manta. Hinata recogió los pies y apoyo la espalda sobre le pecho del guerrero, que la abrazó y le besó el cuello. La brisa fresca arrastraba el olor a tierra húmeda. Hinata inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se dijo "que paz". No se refería a la paz del lugar sino a esa armonía que experimentaba por primera vez y se originaba en su mente y en su alma.

Oscurecía y ya no divisaba el camino con claridad. Pero entre la oscuridad logró enfocarse en un jinete que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Y ella lo pudo reconocer con gran facilidad. Se puso de pie y con una amplia sonrisa levanto la mano para saludar. Ese pesado atardecer había traído consigo nubes de lluvia. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a repiquetear, la temperatura descendió notablemente. Hinata, sin embargo no parecía darse cuenta de la tormenta que se avecinaba ni de que tenia piel de gallina y corrió al encuentro de Sasuke.

— ¡Este día me pareció un año!— dijo ella, muy agitada.

—Si— replico el — Tienes la cara helada. Vamos adentro antes de que enfermes.

Luego de una extensa charla el informó a Hinata todos los preparativos. Atacarían en dos días y esa afirmación le hizo soltar una o dos lagrimas. Pero ya no lucharía más contra ello, la guerra era inminente y el y su hermano eran Samurais. ¿Como podría cambiar sus destinos? si habían nacido para aquello. Pero había algo que tenia bien en claro, no abandonaría ese lugar, se quedaría orando y esperando. Sufriría, pero los apoyaría. Había mucha gente que los necesitaba.

— Es normal que del día a la noche varíe la temperatura en este lugar, deberías darte un baño caliente o enfermarás. Hinata asintió y emprendió camino hacia al baño, cuando Sasuke la detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

— Aunque pensándolo mejor, yo conozco una forma que te hará entrar en calor mucho antes que un baño.

**•••**

— Entonces tengo el honor de conocerlo cara a cara y ..

— No me interesa una presentación formal — interrumpió — aquí esta todo el dinero — le enseño al rubio un maletin.

El cual al verlo deslumbro con una sonrisa maliciosa — Me cae bien Señor Gaara.

— Solo lleveme donde ella y será todo suyo.

— Excelente, pero primero debo informarle que no se encuentra en el templo.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja — ¿Donde entonces?.

Deidara rió, acto que impacientó al visitante —¡¿Donde?!— gritó.

— Ya, ya. No olvides que estas hablando con un general. Ella está un poco más lejos. Y dudo que pueda llevarlo ...

— Ponga un precio — desafió.

—¿Disculpe? — dijo el general mientras su enorme y característica sonrisa volvía a abordar su rostro.

— Todo tiene un precio.

— Claro que si, se traslado a los montes con el Samurai del que le hablé, ese desperdicio hum...

Se vio interrumpido ya que tuvo que esquivar el maletín que vino volando en dirección a el y al chocar contra la pared hizo un enorme estruendo.

— Lleveme de inmediato — ordenó Gaara, intentando recuperar la compostura.

**•••**

_**E**_ntre los resquicios de sus parpados la alcanzó la imagen de Sasuke reflejada en el espejo ubicado junto a la cama. Era una imagen de el que le gustaba contemplar mientras hacían el amor: los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella; sus glúteos que se tensaban y se relajaban a un ritmo creciente; el juego de los músculos de sus piernas y de su espalda bajo la piel pálida. También podía ver sus piernas, caídas hacia los costados en franco abandono. Le hundió los dedos en los glúteos para tenerlo aun más adentro y lo escuchó gruñir de placer. Sasuke la penetraba con delectación y profundidad. El era tan magníficamente intrépido, dominante y experto.

— Te quedarás hasta que el enfrentamiento finalice — lo escuchó decir — no quiero compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con Kushina. Te quedarás aquí.

— Si.. si — accedió ella, apremiada por la sensación de un orgasmo inminente.

Con un movimiento rápido Sasuke se recostó de espaldas y acomodó a Hinata a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Volvió a penetrarla mientras, mientras con sus manos la recorría de la cintura a los pechos. El cabello de Hinata le rozaban las piernas. Cuando por fin el orgasmo se apoderó de ella clamó — Sasuke .. te .. te .

— Dilo Hinata, por favor dilo.

— Sasuke te amo.

A Sasuke le pareció imposible que un hombre pudiera amar más a una mujer de lo que el amaba a Hinata Hyuga — Yo también — respondió.

Hinata cayó junto al Uchiha, exhausta, con los ojos cerrados y la boca apenas abierta. Sasuke le apartó el pelo ensortijado del rostro y le besó los parpados, la nariz, los labios.

— Es increíble ... — le susurró— que después de tantos años pueda sentir felicidad de nuevo — le abarcó el vientre con la mano y se acercó para decirle

— Quiero que me des un hijo.

* * *

**Aloha.**

Bueno, se hizo esperar pero llegó, supongo. Se acerca el final de la primera parte ... Les quería contar que ... me fue bien! así que ya estoy de vacaciones, voy a dedicarle mi gran tiempo libre a esto de escribir. Así que, si quieren pedir algo solo háganlo. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para este verano.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews a ...

anime love: Naruto con Temari eh ? podria ser una buena idea, sabes que si. Lo voy a pensar, me gusta me gusta. Gracias por leer y bienvenida al mundo Samurai! .. espero leerte pronto.

Neko-Chan: ¿Sos psicópata entonces ? podrías estar en mi grupo de amigos entonces, cada uno tiene un "viaje" en la cabeza y me recordas mucho a ellos! Si te envidio, busque en la conve algún Sasuke y eran puros animes viejos. Me enfermé, pero bueno.. ahora se viene la noche Friki en Rosario, espero poder viajar e ir, pero la fecha esta muy cerca de las fiestas :( ! . Ah y no sos molesta :3. Saludos genia ! nos leemos.

KaryLandero3: Huy pero diste vuelta la historia por completo. Ojo, es un buen desafío ... vamos a ver como se me da mañana, que calculo que llega el momento clave ... No sabia eso de México, acá es primaria, secundaria, terciario (optativo) y universidad. Yo lo que hago es un terciario (un profesorado) y tengo 19 .. jaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste el cap y perdón por la demora ...

_Gracias a todos, como siempre;_

_**S**_ayoyoyoyo _**SH!**_


	11. Valor Heroico

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Besame__ fuerte antes de irte._

_ Tristeza de verano._

_Solo quería que sepas que, cariño, tu eres el mejor._

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 :** "_Valor heroico_".

•••

— Estírate — le ordenó mientras le colocaba la armadura con excesiva exactitud, el asentía para luego cumplir la orden — ¿Sabes? desde muy pequeña tuve que instruirme en las ciencias de la clase alta. La postura es esencial, mientras más estirado te veas, ellos aumentaran mentalmente tu capital.

— Oh, ciencias de la clase alta. Eso es nuevo.

— Lo son en verdad, Sasuke. El apellido Hyuga ha sido mi eterno karma. ¿Puedes girar?.

El samurai que en ese momento no difería de lo que podría ser un maniquí de vidriera, obedeció por segunda vez — Puedo imaginarlo, considerando que Neji y tu vinieron despavoridos para Saihō-ji.

Ajustó un poco más los cordones causando que el guerrero soltará un leve quejido — No, no lo imaginas. No imaginas lo que es vivir de las apariencias, contestar solo aquello y sentir solo esto. La mansión Hyuga era una cárcel y cada día moría sofocaba un poco más—. Suspiró— Creo que ya estas listo— en tanto, le entregaba el kabuto.

El, en respuesta le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas que no acostumbraba y solo ella podía arrancarle con total naturalidad — La vida es una cárcel con las puertas abiertas. Estar en ella o no, es nuestra opción. Ahora responda Señorita de la alta sociedad japonesa, Hinata Hyuga ¿como es que sabes colocar tan bien esta Yoroi?.

Ella soltó una risa, más llevaba toda la mañana sin levantar sus delicadas comisuras, sabia que el épico día había llegado, demasiado pronto para su gusto — Los libros prohibidos de aventuras de Samurais que me enviaba Neji eran mi única distracción en Tokio. He aprendido mucho con solo leerlos.

— ¿Prohibidos?— arqueo una ceja.

— Luego de que mi hermano partiera, no estaba permitido siquiera pronunciar la palabra "samurai". Imagina leer algún libro de esos.

— Lo veo y lo que puedo imaginar es la cara de tu padre cuando se entere que vas a ser la esposa de un guerrero.

A Hinata el corazón se le disparó y las pupilas se le dilataron — ¿Esposa? eso es una novedad.

— No es algo vayamos a debatir hoy. Sabes que es hora ...

Los perlados ojos concibieron un apagón, y esa indiscutible luz que solían destellar en todos aquellos días anteriores en el hogar del clan Uchiha, comenzó a volverse tenue — Promete que los tres volverán, sanos...

— Y victoriosos. ¿Como sabes que somos tres?.

— El lo comento cuando me traía.

— Ah, entiendo — se mantuvo en suspenso unos segundos — No habrá despedidas, Hinata. No, eso me dejará consternado por el resto del ataque y es... mucha mente.

— ¿Mucha mente?.

— Mente- brillante katana, mente- condenado enemigo, mente- deliciosa Hinata, mucha mente. No mente.

— No mente... otra novedad.

— En aquello consiste la buena lucha, la lucha perfecta, la lucha del futuro. Cualquier pensamiento de malicia o inseguridad es la historia del pasado.. hay que conquistarse, detenerse, desafiar esos pensamientos y pararlos.

Ni en sus mas remotas fantasías imaginó conocer a un ser tan perfecto como el que tenia frente a ella, cada palabra que le regalaba, cada mirada que le brindaba, cada caricia desprendía un incomparable toque eléctrico y además era poseedor de esa caracterizadora apariencia de dios mitológico, un adonis. Le punzaba en la zona más profunda y frágil de su ser saber que en momentos más Sasuke estaría en medio de un enfrentamiento y que su destino juntos, en aquellos días, era indefinido — ¿Aunque sea puedo acompañarte hasta fuera?.

— Quizás.

Se inundó del fresco aire que desprendía la mañana y que como una bendición le rozaba la piel, como si de alguna forma aquel prodigioso lugar la estuviese consolando — Hay tantas cosas aquí que nunca llegare a entender. Es innegable que existe algo espiritual en ese lugar y, aunque no se si llegaré alguna vez a comprenderlo claramente, no puedo ignorar su poder.

— Solo deja que ese poder fluya por tu torrente y permite que te embriague. Te sorprenderás de las cosas que aun te faltan por aprender y vivir en este lugar. Hinata Hyuga, tu me diste paz en una vida de guerra. Espera por mi, volveremos a estar juntos en este mundo o en el siguiente y no olvides que te amo. La beso muy fuerte antes de marcharse. Ella solo pudo desearle suerte.

•••

Mordía sus uñas, ya había recorrido la mansión mil veces y se había preparado más de seis infusiones, las cuales no probó por que su nauseabundo estomago las rechazaba. Solamente había transcurrido un solo día desde que Sasuke Uchiha había partido. No podía comer, no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar y su inconsciente, considerándolo uno de sus más fuleros enemigos le gritaba las peores teorías — No mente — se dictó y se posó en el ventanal de la galería observando el azul lado, en un intento violento por calmar sus ansías.

— Hola querida.

Reconoció esa voz pero creyó que su abrumada mente le estaba jugando una broma y no dio crédito a lo que oía, sin embargo, no sabiendo por que, alzó la vista y se quedó atrapada en la descarada mirada aguamarina de Sabaku no Gaara, quien la observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la galería.

¿Pero como?, imposible.

Recuperó por fin sus funciones cognitivas y volvió a conectar con el resto de su cuerpo — ¿Ga..Gaara? que .. que haces...

— Solo pasaba por aquí — río con sorna — vengo a buscarte y llevarte.

— ¿Como me ...?.

— Vengo a llevarte, repito y sabes que odio repetir las cosas — interrumpió, mientras se acercaba a ella por el pasillo llevando consigo un paso sereno que le causaba escalofríos.

Tomó aire y junto fuerzas para enfrentar la situación — No voy a marcharme .

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y la acompaño soltando una escandalosa y aterradora carcajada— Como si fuera una opción.— Observó entonces el lugar con cierto gesto despectivo, acarició la pared con el dedo indice para luego examinar el polvo que se había acumulado allí — ¿Esta es la vida que quieres para ti? ¿Por esto me ibas a cambiar?.

Hinata sintió una furia infernal e insana recorrer todo su sistema nervioso — Ya lo hice.

— Oh si, claro. Vamos, toma tus cosas.

— ¡Te dije que no iré a ningún lado! — le gruñió mientras afirmaba sus piernas .

Acto que produjo que su prometido se le acercara a una velocidad imperceptible y la tomara del brazo y la fijara a centésimos de su rostro — No te basta haberme usado y engañarme con un infame guerrero ¿verdad?, todavía quieres burlarte de mi. Déjame informarte algo, soy Sabaku no Gaara, uno de los magnates más exitosos de Japón y todo lo que quiero lo tengo, todo lo que deseo se cumple con un chasquido de dedos, siempre fue así y no serás la excepción a la regla Hinata Hyuga — le afirmó entre dientes.

— ¡Pero a mi no me puedes comprar! — le retrucó con ojos coléricos — ¡suéltame me haces daño!.

— ¿No?.

— ¡No! por que nunca te deseé como a el, nunca provocaste nada en mi y jamás lo harás. ¡Jamás, Gaara, jamás!.

— ¿Jamás? ¿que tan segura estás de eso?.

No lograba reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella, parecía un chiste saber que de pequeños habían compartido tantas vivencias, una ironía del destino — Totalmente segura, enteramente segura.

— Ya veo. ¿Y que tan segura estarías si te cuento que podría informarle al honorable General Deidara que en el templo donde te alojaban refugian a samurais Taira?

Una suerte de parálisis se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su frente comenzó a brotar un sudor frío y sus piernas se volvieron débiles y gelatinosas. Exacto, todo era tan claro como el agua, ese maldito de Deidara — Honorable señor Deidara ...

El rico empresario la soltó súbitamente — ¿Que seria de? déjame recordar —colocó su dedo indice en su labio inferior y fingió meditar — ... ¿Kushina?.

Otro espasmo agitó su consternada anatomía — ¡No!

— ¿Minato? ¿como se llamaba el buda? ah sí ¡Kakashi!.

Y otro — Maldito.

El guiño un ojo en respuesta a su insulto —El niño rubio ... ¿Naruto?.

Y otro doloroso espasmo más — ¡No te atreverías!

— Claro que lo haría. ¿Mencione que todo lo que deseo se cumple con un chasquido de dedos? tienes diez minutos para alistarte y quince más para dejarle una nota a el samurai informándole de que te vas, por que descubriste que en realidad me amas y que no quieres verle más en los años que le queden de vida, que en lo personal deseo que sean muy pocos. Luego, nos vamos a Tokio.

•••

El sol del mediodía provocaba un insoportable calor sobre el futuro campo de batalla, era un hostil escenario para un enfrentamiento duro. Sasuke escondido con sus soldados detrás de un monte entendía y asimilaba que el momento del "juicio final" se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

— Buen día para los cuervos —se dirigió a Neji quien repasaba en sus planos, las formaciones.

— ¿Como te preparas para tu estreno, Naruto? — se dirigió entono burlo el mayor de los Hyuga.

— Emocionado y muy ansioso — le dedicaba una zorruna sonrisa mientras levantaba la protección del casco — y un poco asustado, creo.

— No deberías estarlo — le recriminó Sasuke — has sido entrenado por los mejores ¿Kushina sigue creyendo que estudiabas?.

— Tu no le tienes miedo a nadie Teme, ese es tu problema. Siempre pensé que eras inmortal — el trió rió a unisono.

— Hierba mala nunca muere — soltó Neji.

— Si fuera inmortal, entonces no andaría cargando una armadura ¿o sí?.

El Uzumaki soltó una risa — Seremos inmortales bastardo, reverberarán nuestras acciones a través de los siglos

— La grandeza de la eternidad obsesiona a los hombres— le respondió el Genio.

Sasuke tomó del hombro a Naruto — Déjame darte un consejo Dobe: En la guerra los jóvenes mueren y los viejos hablan. No desperdicies tu vida obedeciendo a un tonto.

— Pero.. ustedes, ambos ... están obedeciendo en este momento.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente — A veces tienes que servir para mandar.

— Y sacrificar un poco de ese orgullo — con sus dedos indice y corazón golpeó la armadura de Naruto a la altura le pecho — para poder servir a quienes realmente lo merecen ... ellos ... los aldeanos.

— Supongo que pelear por amor tiene más sentido que todas las demás razones — afirmó Sasuke pensando en Hinata e inspirado por las palabras de Neji.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo, jamás hubiera imaginado ver al fuerte e inquebrantable Sasuke Uchiha hablar de esa forma, esa hermosa Hyuga le había arrebatado su ejemplo de héroe titanico que luchaba por la gloria eterna, se sintió algo desilusionado — Las cosas son menos simples hoy — ambos lo miraron extrañados — Las mujeres siempre tienen su manera de complicar las cosas.

Los tres rieron y al percatarse de que el tiempo corría cambiaron su gesto a uno más sereno — Es hora, Sasuke — advirtió Neji. El asintió, se levanto del suelo, caminó unos pasos con un porte envidiable y se posicionó frente a su tropa. Trescientos samurais taira lo observaban expectantes, en tanto el decidió comenzar. Aclaró su garganta:

— En mi vida, desde una prematura edad, viví momentos increíbles, sucesos terribles, calamidades. Y estoy convencido, totalmente convencido de que ustedes también han vivido muchas cosas ... y es por eso, que no temen a la muerte, pero a veces la desean, y es aceptable. Eso le pasa a los hombres que han visto lo que hemos visto. Como las flores... vamos muriendo, reconocer la vida de cada sorbo de aire, de cada taza de té, de cada muerte. Ese es el camino del guerrero y desde que nos iniciamos en el, hemos jurado con extrema lealtad obedecer siete principios, pero este día, solo quiero remarcar uno en particular. YU; el valor heroico, levántense sobre las masas de gente que temen actuar, ocultarse como una tortuga en su caparazón no es vivir. Un samurai debe tener valor heroico. Es absolutamente arriesgado. Es peligroso, pero es vivir la vida de forma plena, completa, maravillosa. El coraje heroico no es ciego. Es inteligente y fuerte. ¡Samurais! ¡Héroes! — alzó su katana al cielo— ¿Saben lo que hay ahí esperando atrás de ese monte? — se oyó un estruendoso "Hai".

— ¡La libertad! Y yo digo que vayamos tras ella.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, aquí finaliza la primer parte. Vale aclarar que el capitulo de la próxima semana va a transcurrir luego de un largo periodo de tiempo, recuérdenlo, así no pierden el hilo de la historia ...

Habrán leído frases de las películas "El último Samurai" y "Troya", de seguro. (Dos de mis favoritas).

**Aunque no tiene que ver con nada, quiero dedicar este capitulo a la memoria de Paul Walker, si a el, en forma de homenaje. Uno de mis amores del cine, una lamentable perdida, un gran actor ... que en paz descanse.**

Bueno, estoy muy agradecida señores lectores, es mi segundo Long y he llegado a los 60 reviews. Que para mi, es un logro. Gracias a todos, a las lectoras de siempre que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios y me siguen y me tienen paciencia y aconsejan, y a los que se van a prender, gracias por darme una oportunidad. Se los quiere

Korra: Que bueno, me alegra muchísimo. Acá te va...

hinatacris: Me alegra, quédate tranquila que no ... ¡todo tiene solución! Gaara pagará jajaja.

KaryLandero: ¡Jodida escuela! "mas vale tarde que nunca" aunque no lo creas, es una de mis frases de cabecera jaja. Que bueno tenerte de nuevo, ya podrás conocer a la pareja de Naru en el próximo capitulo ...

Baka-Sempai: Hello ! No por dios, me he portado muy bien. Ya termine mi año de estudios, asi que no me castigues! jajaj. Ojalá Sasuke tuviera el Amaterasu, pero no ... es una suerte de inderrotable Samurai de todas formas, nos leemos genia!.

Neko-Chan: Hello Honey! Yo también te extrañe :). Bueno ... mi querida Beta, Konkretts ... ella está lidiando con un problema en su pc, así que estamos algo incomunicadas pero no del todo ... ella es una gran escritora y suele mejorar todo al máximo nivel créeme, es muy necesaria jaja. ¿Tres materias? no te preocupes, siempre se puede ser peor .. a los quince quede libre y tuve que rendirlas todas en DOS SEMANAS, fue el momento culmine de mis diecinueve años de existencia xD jajaja. Seria todo un honor que elijas el nombre de su hijo (si es que hay alguno en un futuro) deberías hacerte usuario y enviármelo por inbox, seria un gusto. Y lo del epilogo, dalo por hecho ;). Si, definitivamente sos hermana de todos nosotros (mis amigos) y nos separaron al nacer jajaj, sobre todo cuando mencionaste la sandia y nadar .. de eso se va a tratar mi verano (babeo) y escribir claro. Que casualidad, yo también anduve con algunos problemas familiares hace una semana, no te preocupes, como en la película El Cuervo " No puede llover todo el tiempo" (consejo del sexy Brandon Lee). Nos leemos pronto, genia!

Nazha-chan181: Bienvenida seas ! tene cuidado, mejor guarda la lectura para el recreo, aunque te entiendo, yo en el cole me la pasaba leyendo ... perdón me tarde un poco con la conti, es que estaba metida en algunos shots, pero volví con toda la inspiración del mundo. Gracias por leer y por elegir esta historia como favorita. Y déjame decirte, que seguramente si probas serias una gran escritora, con determinación todo en la vida se puede :) espero que vos también sigas bien y espero también, volver a leerte. Saludos!

Violetamonster: No te preocupes ! yo estoy hipnotizada con las Cincuentas sombras de Gray, el sadismo de Cristian me recuerda a mi tipo de Sasuke preferido y todavia sigo encantadamente traumada jajaj. Me alegra que sigas apostando a esta historia y es todo un placer volver a leerte !

anime love: Bueno lo de Naruto lo estoy meditando, y lo de Neji dalo por hecho ... pero supongo que sobre el final. Me alegra que te guste, nos leemos!

fanny: Acá te dejo el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por elegir esta historia con tanto entusiasmo. Saludos!

Kattyto: Deidara esta jodidamente desquiciado. Pero ya las va a ver ... me vengaré :3 . Y lo de Sasu ... mmmmmmmmm... veremos, claro que si. jajaj

Lilipili: Hey ! esta bien, me hago cargo ajaj ¿como te fue al final? estudia! (la retaba como si fuera la madre) que bueno que te encante el fic, nos leemos! ah.. bienvenida :).

nn: El capitulo es todo suyo !

Guest: Me alegra mucho y gracias, espero poder hacerlo !

Wo, nunca había contestando tanto. Y para colmo, mi gato quiso cazar el cursor y casi tira todo ... pero por suerte no se borro nada.

_**Gracias** una vez más, Sasuhineros;_

**_S_**_ayonara._


	12. Vínculos Fuertes

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Todo nuestro amor esta volando en la arena ..._

**-SAMURAI-**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:** "_Vínculos fuertes_".

•••

**Cinco meses después ...**

_**H**_inata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno se encontraban reposando en uno de los parques más concurridos de Tokio. Hacia más de un año no se veían y se debían una larga y extenuante charla. Habían sido amigas desde mucho antes de que Sabaku no Temari se sumara al duo. Sakura había vuelto de su viaje de intercambio de New York antes de la fecha estimada, sus padres considerando que su empresa textil colapsaba la obligaban a contraer matrimonio con Akasuna no Sasori, hijo mayor de un magnate que había hecho sus millones en base a marionetas, que resultaron ser la última moda en juguetes infantiles. Y que lógicamente ella no amaba.

De pronto muy a lo lejos lograron a ver a una muchacha rubia despampanante, que balanceaba sus caderas al un compás muy elegante, portando un precioso kimono violeta que lucia su perfecta curvatura . Todo hombre que pasaba a su lado volteaba a adorarla, embelesado.

— Es Ino Yanamaka— señalo Hinata, impasible.

— Tú le debes mucho a Ino-cerda.

— ¿Eso crees?.

— Gracias al amor que le brindó a Gaara, te hizo el matrimonio más llevadero. ¿O piensas que Gaara te hubiera dejado tranquila si no tuviera otra que lo apaciguara? aunque el nunca se enamoró de ella, sabia que ella estaba ahí, aguardándolo siempre, y eso era suficiente para llenar el vacío que tu no tenias pensando ocupar por que ...

— Por que nunca le di más que un casto beso ... en la boda.

— ¿Nada más?.

— Nada más— aseguró y era la verdad. La única vez que beso a su ex esposo fue en la boda, luego de dar aquel doloroso si.

— Además, gracias a que ella rebeló su identidad, tu padre denunció a Gaara de bígamo y lograste sacarte a ese odioso de encima. Realmente le importaste a tu padre.

— A mi padre solo le importó la fortuna que podría obtener de aquello. De todos modos, tienes razón ... ya no podía ver a Gaara sin sentir una sensación insana y devastadora por dentro.

— ¿Donde esta el ahora?.

— Lejos... por suerte. Fue la vergüenza de Tokio.

— ¿Temari lo sabia?.

— No lo sé.

Al notar que estaba incursionando en terrenos agrestes, Sakura intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Aunque solía saber cual eran las verdaderas afecciones de su amiga y lejos estaban de tener relación con Gaara. Había escuchado la toda la historia sin pestañear y pudo comprender fácilmente el dolor que contaminaba a su mejor amiga, al haber contraído matrimonio con quien en verdad no amaba. Ya que ella lo estaba viviendo en carne propia

— Ahora que estas divorciada, deberías utilizar alguno de esos kimonos más ajustados, como los que usabas antes.

Las mejillas de Hinata optaron su clásico color carmín— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Es verdad! además puedo notar que has sido muy fuerte y a pesar de todo este padecimiento no has adelgazado, al contrario, te noto mas rellena. Te sienta muy bien.

Al escuchar aquella opinión tragó en seco y comenzó a observar el suelo, una suerte de ostracismo la invadió y todo a su alrededor se torno borroso.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— La voz de Sakura la volvió a la realidad, poniéndola incomoda y nerviosa, ella no sabia mentir.

— No...no, nada.

Su mejor amiga enterró sus verdes orbes en ella que la recorrieron sin censuras, para luego tomar una parte del kimono azul de Hinata y estirarlo al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja — No entiendo por comenzaste a utilizar esta ropa dos tallas más grandes que la tuya. Es horroroso

Sakura había vuelto del viaje y había cambiado, pero sus inquisidoras y comprometedoras preguntas seguían vigentes, como siempre. Intento evadir el tema, lo que ocurría con ella, su físico y su nuevas vestiduras no eran algo que se comentaba en un parque publico un día cualquiera — ¿Iras a la fiesta que organiza mi padre por la noche?.

Sakura se distrajo momentáneamente y mostró una amplia sonrisa, a pesar de su dolor, se sentía feliz de asistir a una de las ostentosas fiestas de los Hyuga, como antes — No me la perdería por nada en el mundo. ¿Tu iras?.

— Como si fuera una opción ...— suspiró irritada— De todos modos Neji se sentirá sapo de otro pozo, iré por el.

— Me resultará muy extraño volver a ver a tu hermano por estos lados, ya sabes por Hiashi y eso...

— Al salir victorioso y entrar en los altos mandos de los Minamoto, ya no era su hijo "el samurai", ahora es su hijo "El genio".

— Y político— Sakura completó la frase con una mueca de disgusto marcada en su rostro.

— Y político.

Ante percibir nuevamente la pesadumbres de su amiga, intento animarla — Solo vino para verte a ti.

Ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa — Tengo mucha ansiedad.

— ¿Cuando llega?.

— Sobre la hora de la fiesta— En tanto, la Hyuga comenzó a ver borroso de nuevo, al tiempo que una leve capa de sudor frío brotaba de sus sienes. Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la otra la posicionó en su pecho, intentando calmarse y no ser evidente.

— Viene en viaje entonces— Para la Haruno, este cambio en el semblante de su amiga no le paso por alto— ¿Hinata te sientes bien?

— Es que no desayuné— mintió.

Realmente la veía más pálida que de lo común, así que tuvo una buena idea.— Bien, vamos a alimentarte a la gran Mansion Hyuga.

**•••**

_**E**_n la larga mesa de la mansión, un sin fin de deliciosos alimentos yacían esperando ser aprobados por la platinada mirada de la hija mayor de los Hyuga, quien no podía probar bocado ya que su estomago era un sin fin de punzadas nauseabundas, de todos modos bebió un vaso de zumo de frutilla para complacer a su insistente amiga.

Sakura la observaba situada frente a ella, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y su rostro recargado sobre ambas manos —¿Mejor?.

Hinata depositó el vaso semi vacío junto a un plato que contenía pastelitos de variados colores — Eso creo ...

— ¿Lo extrañas verdad?.

Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida, no habían hablado sobre el innombrable desde hoy temprano. Sakura pensaba que ya no había nada más por saber, pero estaba muy equivocada y Hinata sentía un peso atorado en su garganta desde hacía un tiempo. Como sabia que podía confiar en ella se atrevió a soltarlo todo — Tengo que contarte algo ... pero debes prometerme que no dirás ni una palabra.

Sakura sonrió — Soy una tumba.

— Por favor te lo pido.

Su amiga dilató los verdosos ojos — Hinata Hyuga me estas asustando.

— Sakura yo ...

— ¿Como están estas jovencitas? — La majestuosa voz del amo y señor de la mansión retumbó por el inmenso salón, sacando de su concentración a ambas. Hinata se sobresaltó y colocó ambas manos cubriendo su boca, como si intentase ocultar algo.

— ¡Hiashi!— Sakura corrió al encuentro de su segundo padre y le brindó un cálido abrazo a aquel imponente hombre.

El, luego, la aparto un poco y la observó frunciendo el ceño — Pero como has crecido Sakura. Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de tu estadía en el nuevo continente.

— Será un placer.

— Además me enteré sobre tu matrimonio con Sasori, un gran chico.

El rostro de la muchacha con cabellos rosados dio un vuelco, su semblante se torno serio, de todos modos intento fingir una sonrisa — Claro ... si lo es — masculló entre dientes.

— Doy por hecho que participaras en la fiesta de esta noche.

— Si señor, he de haber comprado un kimono solamente para esta celebración.

— Celebrar que el viejo Hyuga es aun más viejo.

— Yo creo que tiene sentido ...— En tanto se escucho un golpe seco contra el suelo, ambos viraron y se encontraron con la silla en la que Hinata se encontraba, vacía.

— ¡Hinata!— Gritaron a unisono y corrieron a su encuentro. La muchacha se encontraba desparramada en el frío mármol con sus azules cabellos contrastando con el blanquecino suelo. Sus labios no tenían color.

Hiashi la tomo entre brazos mientras aplicaba pequeños y suaves golpes en sus mejillas— ¿Estás bien? Sakura tráeme un vaso de agua— la chica asintió y corroo tras la orden.

Las perlas de la muchacha comenzaron a avistarse , impasibles — Pa...padre ...

— ¿Te sientes enferma?.

— So...solo es que no he comido bien.

Hiashi frunció el ceño y le envió una lúgubre mirada — ¿Como es eso? ¿quieres mostrarte débil ante el resto de las honorables familias de Tokio?.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a esa superficialidad con la que su padre se manejaba, así que solo se limito a volver a mentirle— Yo solo...

— Ya ... vamos Hina-chan, iremos al baño a mojarte— Sakura la extendió la mano.

**•••**

Hinata Hyuga estaba inmersa en un mar de lagrimas, hincada en el lavatorio del baño, mordía sus labios mientras pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor.

Sakura la tomó por ambos hombros — Deja de llorar ... sabes como es Hiashi. A veces se pasa.

Ella se incorporó mientras secaba sus lagrimas entre sollozos — No es eso ...

— ¿Que ocurre? — Hinata agachó la cabeza como un animal indefenso— Tiene que ver con lo que ibas a contarme.

— Sakura yo ...

Al ver a su amiga en tan mal estado, sorpresivamente la abrazó — Solo escupelo Hinata, si es que tienes una fuerte carga deshazte de ella ¿tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha no? El samurai ...

En respuesta, ella se sonrojó notablemente— Si, tiene que ver con el.

— ¿Le extrañas mucho no?.

Solo kami sabe las noches que ha pasado llorando desesperadamente, deseando que la muerte no venga lenta — Si, pero es más que eso ...

— ¿Te ha escrito?

— No, no se nada de el desde que Gaara me forzó a abandonar Saiho- Ji.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, sin entender — ¿Entonces?.

— Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**N/A: **_No hay mucho para decir ... solo que me voy a la pileta y que gracias por tanto apoyo !_

_Ya casi 100 reviews! espero alcanzarlos antes de que el fic acabe._

_**Neko-Chan:** He estado muy bien, vos ?. Ya me estaba extrañando, terrible lo que te paso! si yo me quedo asi de tanto sin luz .. sin dudas le aplico un enorme Chidori a todos esos inoperantes para que conozcan lo que es la electricidad muajaj .. ya quisiera yo ser como Sasu. Si realmente necesitas una cuenta, es mucho más cómodo ! no sabia que lo rew tardaban días en aparecer ... que garrón u.u._

_¿Gemelos? pobre Hina, va a reventar ... los nombres son preciosos pero ¿Que sexo preferís? es que a mi me da igual creo jaja. Soy de un pueblo aburrido y de mala muerte cerca de la ciudad de Buenos Aires ! vos? acá creo que no hay dengue jaja (creo)._

_Yo tampoco se nadar! de hecho una vez casi me ahogo en Villa Gesel jajaja! pero no había lindos salvavidas :(._

_Gracias por comentar, tus rev son los mejores :3 me voy a intentar broncearme ... por que si por no lo sabias, soy más blanca que Sai :( ... cuídate divina ! Y ESTUDIA! así sacas esas molestas materias u.u_

_**Baka-sempai:** Me acuerdo que cuando leí tu rew acá también llovía, ahora hay un sol que raja la tierra u.u, me gusta la lluvia! ... definitivamente las vacas son para portarse mal ... cuando arranca Enero en mi grupo de amigos arranca el "desmadre". Bien, si quieren un regalo de navidad solo pídanlo... en este fic o en otro, no tengo problema en escribir un especial navideño Sasuhina como ustedes lo quieran :D es más, es todo un placer. Gracias por leer ! besos!_

_**KaryLandero.3 :** has descargado ? jaja lamento haberles causado molestias para con Gaara, pero ya me vengaré del maldito jaja! Gracias por leer! saludos genia!_

_**Bee Hyuga:** Bienvenida, me alegro mucho ! esperare tu rew con ansias :D  
_

_**Konkretts:** Muchas Gracias Miri! siempre es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo y ayuda. Hace varios dias que no te veo por estos lados! espero leerte pronto !_

_ah ... SOS GROSA ! _

_**Korra:** La conti es totaaaaaaaa tuya. Gracias por leer :3_

_**hinatacris:** ya me vengaré de ese maldito ! seguramente la conti sea mas rapido de lo normal._

_**Lilipili:** Muy malo. Gracias por leer !_

_**nn:** Te parece que mejore ? que bueno. Saludos!_

_**RukiaNeechan:** No te hagas problema ! que bueno volver a leerte . Em Sasuke creyó la carta y esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuy enfadado :(.  
_

**_Gracias por su enorme fidelidad, son grosos!_**


End file.
